Feet first into Hell
by Golf November
Summary: Wir betrügen den Tod um seinem rechtmäßigen Sieg. Niemand kann uns besiegen. Wir springen in die Hölle mit den Füßen voran, in dem Wissen, dass wir aufsteigen werden.
1. Ein Sturm zieht auf

Es herrschte ein reges Treiben auf der Citadel. Leute ging in den Geschäften ein und aus, C-Sicherheit patrouillierte in den Gassen der Bezirke und die Cafés des Präsidiums erfreuten sich, wie eh und je, großer Beliebtheit.

Für die Meisten schien es ein ganz normaler, ruhiger Tag auf der Citadel.

Doch die Konsortin wusste es besser. Schon dass sie allein in den Gassen und Märkten unterwegs war, wen auch bisher unerkannt, machte diesen Tage anders. Eine Spannung lag in der Luft, die sie unruhig aus ihren sonst so geliebten privaten Gemächern gescheucht hatte.

Sie hatte sich an einer kleinen Bar nieder gelassen und verfolgte den Strom an Passanten. Sie beobachtete nicht nur die Bürger und Touristen, die hier vorbei kamen. Sie wartete auf den großen Sturm.

Als Konsortin wusste sie natürlich mehr über die Vorgänge auf der Station als der gemeine Bürger. Doch dass keiner irgendetwas zu Ahnen schien, irritierte sie komplett.

Spätestens nachdem der Verlust einer kompletten Turianischen Patrouillenflotte, die ohne Umschweife Piraten zugeschrieben worden war, und jedwede Untersuchung auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben wurde, hätten die Ersten aufschrecken müssen.

Aber hier ging alles seinen gewohnten Gang. Und abgesehen von ein zwei kurzen Erwähnung wurde der komplette Kommunikationsblackout einer abseits gelegenen Turiansich-Batarianischen Kolonien von den Bewohnern der großen Raumstation als ein alltäglich Ding gehandhabt.

Die Welt stand wahrhaftig Kopf und keiner merkte es.

„Tut mir leid, dass sie warten mussten Frau Konsortin."; drang eine Stimme an ihr Ohr.

Neben ihr stand ein junger Turianer der sich bemühte einen führ ihn offensichtlich ungewohnten formalen und überhöflichen Eindruck zu wahren.

Die Konsortin wies ihn an sich neben sie zu setzen.

„Also schickt Parnus sie anstatt selber zu erscheinen. Wie unhöflich von ihm. Es ist dennoch erfreulich ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, Herr…?", erwiderte sie fragend.

„Ah,", schreckte der junge Turianer auf, peinlichst berührt: „Farranos. Einfach nur Farranos."

Die Konsortin lächelte, was dem Turianer erröten lies.

„Nun was weiß der Shadow Broker, was ich noch nicht weiß?", fragte sie den nun endgültig erschüchterden Jüngling.

Der hielt ihr einfach ein Tablet hin. Sie nahm es entgegen und lass aufmerksam die ersten Seiten elektronischen Dokuments durch. Je weiter sie kam so versteinerte wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck.

Die Konsortin aktivierte ihr Omintool und tippte kurz darauf herum.

„Ich habe ihnen den vollen Betrag überwiesen.", kommentierte sie ihr handeln, und fuhr dann mit einer weniger Sachlichen Stimme fort: „Farranos sie scheine ein höflicher und zuvorkommender Mann. Pflegen sie diese Tugenden und sie werden es im Präsidium weit bringen. Es war mir eine Freude sie kenne zu lernen und ich hoffe wir werden in Zukunft öfters zusammen arbeiten."

Die Konsortin stand auf und verschwand.

Farranos blieb noch eine Weile sitzen und bestellte sich erst mal einen Palavanischen Weinbrand. Er war nur froh dass sein Auftrag vorbei war.

Diese Frau konnte einem wahrhaftig in ihren Bann ziehen und an mehr als einem Punkt wäre er am liebsten im Boden versunken.

Der Barkeeper schaltete gerade durch die verschiedenen Sender des Extranets und auch wenn er dem keine Beachtung schenkte schreckte er auf einmal auf.

„Schalten sie zwei Sender zurück!", befahl er dem Mann hinter der Bar, der erst zusammen zuckte und dann der Bitte seines Gastes Folge leistete.

Das Bild, das auf dem Bildschirm erschien, zeigte eine Kreuzer unbekannten Typs über einer kleinen Stadt. In großen Lettern war ein "Unio-Notfallkanal" am oberen Rand eingeblendet.

Mehrere dutzend Projektile wurden von dem Kreuzer abgefeuert und schlugen über die ganze Stadt verteilt ein. Überraschend war, dass sie nicht explodierten.

Einer dieser eckigen Zylinder durchschlug das Dach eines benachbarten Gebäudes.

Die Kamera schwenkte von dem Kreuzer weg. Offensichtlich wurde die Szenerie von dem Penthaus eines hohen Gebäudes aus aufgenommen. Und während die Kamera über die Balustrade schwenkte konnte man in dem benachbarten Wohnblock ein klaffendes Loch in der Fassade erkennen, wo das Projektil wieder ausgetreten war.

Schließlich richtet sich die Kamera auf einen kleinen Platz vor dem Gebäude, auf dem das der Zylinder eingeschlagen war.

Ein seitliches Teil des länglichen Projektils wurde abgesprengt und eine humanoide Gestalt in einer schwarzen Kampfrüstung sprang heraus. Ein Sturmgewehr im Anschlag rannte sie über den Platz in Deckung und verpasste zwei herbeigeeilten turianischen Sicherheitskräften einige Salven. Die vielen, ohne auch nur einen Schuss abgefeuert zu haben, tot zu Boden.

Aus einem Gebäude auf der anderen Seite des kleinen Platzes schoss ein Kugelhagel auf die Gestalt, die sofort in Deckung hechtete. Ihre Rüstung leuchtete gelblich auf, als sie von einigen der herumschwirrenden Kugeln getroffen wurde.

Hinter einer massiven Parkbank liegend warf sie etwas in die Richtung aus der die Schüsse gekommen waren. Einige Sekunden später zerstörte eine kleine Explosion die Eingangshalle des Gebäudes und Schrapnelle flogen über den Platz.

Die Kamera flog nach hinten und schaute nun in den Himmel. Eine junge Asari rappelte sich daneben auf und blickte in die Kamera. Dann brach das Signal ab.

* * *

Die drei Ratsherren standen vor einem Bildschirm auf dem nur noch Flimmern zu sehen war.

„Und das ist die einzige Übertragung die die Kolonie verlassen hat?", fragte Tevos ihre beiden Kollegen.

„So wie es aussieht schon. Mir macht nur die Übertragungsweise sorgen.", antworte der Turianer.

„Es ist das einzige, was wir empfangen konnten. Sonst nichts, auf keinem der gesicherten oder geheimen Kanälen.", fuhr der Salarianer fort und erwiderte auf seinen Kollegen: „Und diese Übertragungsweise ist uns allen ein Dorn im Auge. Keine Nachricht wäre besser gewesen, als es gleich über das Extranet zu verbreiten."

„DAS ist es ja was mir Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Da wollte jemand, dass wir das zu sehen bekommen, und zwar alle. Aber wer?", konterte der Turianer.

„Die Statur des Angreifers ist der eines Batarianer sehr ähnlich.", warf Tevos ein.

„Wieso sollte die Hegemonie eine Kolonie eingreifen die zur Hälfte unter ihrer Kontrolle steht?", fragte der Turianer: „Da gäbe es wesentlich sichere und legalere Methoden um den Turianischen Einfluss zu mindern."

„Unwahrscheinlich, in der Tat. Ausrüstung und Taktik sind uns komplett unbekannt. Entweder gab es bei der STG schwere Versäumnisse oder es handelt sich um eine isolierte Gruppierung der Hegemonie. Ein anderes Szenario wahrscheinlicher.", dachte der Salarianer laut und starrte in Gedanken ins Leere.

„Ich würde mehr auf den Kreuzer achten. Dessen Designe ist zwar ungewöhnlich aber uns nicht gänzlich unbekannt.", merkte der Turianer an.

„Stimmt, er hat ähnlich Markierungen und Merkmahle der zwei Schiffe die die Batarianische Turianische Grenzflottille letzte Woche in der Nähe dieses Systems zerstört hat.", meinte Tevos mit einem bösen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Das war eine Fehlentscheidung des kommandierenden Offiziers vor Ort.", erwiderte der Turianer.

„Nun, da der Kreuzer starke Ähnlichkeit mit diesen Frachtern hat, könnte man damit auch das Verschwinden der Flottille erklären.", folgerte der Salarianer.

„Soviel zum Turianischen-Batarianischen-Versöhnungsprojekt.", meinte Tevos zu sich selbst und fuhr dann an ihre Kollegen gewandt fort: „Und was machen wir jetzt? Wen wir auch immer verärgert haben, eine Isolierte Gruppierung oder eine uns unbekannte Spezies. Es ist egal. Wir müssen diesen Konflikt beenden bevor er zu einem Krieg wird."

„Erst einmal sollten wir die Übergriffe auf unser Territorium verhindern. Danach können wir immer noch mit den Fremden verhandeln.", stellte der Turianer klar: „Die Hierarchie wird eine Flotte entsenden um den Planeten zurück erobert und schützen wird. Und um die Batarianer im Auge zu behalten die sicher ebenfalls mobilisieren."

„Die Salarianische Union wird ebenfalls Einheiten in das Gebiet beordern. Wir werden uns fürs erste zurück halten, Aufklären und gegeben Falls unterstützend eingreifen.", kommentierte der Salarianer.

„Nun Gut. Die Asari Republik wird einige Schiffe zur Beobachtung und Kontrolle des Konfliktes entsenden. Wir werden außerdem eine Sonderdelegation des Diplomatenkorps entsenden, sowie eine Kommandoeinheit.", lenkte Tevos widerwillig ein, womit die Versammlung beendet wurde.

Die Asari schaute ihren beiden Kollegen hinterher, wie sie den Raum verließen um ihre Pläne in die Tat um zu setzen.

Wenn sie ihrem Bauchgefühl trauen konnte, dann würde dies alles noch viel Schlimmer.


	2. Kontakt

Im Schutz der Dunkelheit hastete sie durch die Straßen der nun ausgestorbenen Stadt.

Sie wusste weder wohin sie ging, noch wo sie war. Ihr tat alles weh was einem weh tun konnte. Und wie sie überhaupt von dem mehrstöckigen Gebäude runter gekommen war, blieb ihr ein Rätsel.

Mehrmals hatte sie sich verstecken müssen, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Diese Fremden in Kampfanzügen und verspiegelten Visieren hatten zwar die Staturen von Batarianer und Asari, doch irgendetwas stimmte mit ihnen nicht.

Die junge Asari-Kommando hatte gehofft, wenn, ihnen nur einzeln zu begegnen und überwältigen zu können. Doch gleich nach ihrer spektakulären Landung hatten sie sich in Gruppen zusammengerafft. Nun war es für sie zu riskant sich mit ihnen anzulegen. Und so durfte sie sich auf keinen Fall von denen gesehen werden.

Vorsichtig setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und schlich die dunkle Straße entlang. Sie hatte gerade den Fuß um einen Vorhof gesetzt, als sie einen Sprung zurück machte.

Nachdem nichts folgte lugte sie vorsichtig um die Ecke.

In Mitten des Hofes standen vier Gestalten in einem kleinen Kreis. Sie hatten alle ihre Blicke auf etwas zu ihren Füßen gerichtet.

Als sie genauer hin schaute, erblickte eine fünfte Gestalt die regungslos am Boden lag. Offensichtlich ein Gefallener.

Die Angreifer schienen sie nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Als sie wieder hinter der Ecke verschwand und sich Umdrehte stand plötzlich einer der gepanzerten Gestalten hinter ihr. Sie sah nur noch den Kolben des Gewehres auf sie zurasen Dann wurde alles Schwarz.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam war sie gefesselt und die vier Gestalten sowie eine weiter standen nun um sie herum, anstatt um ihren gefallen Kameraden.

Offensichtlich führten sie eine Unterhaltung, doch sie konnte kein Wort, kein Geräusch hören. Das machte auch keinen Unterschied, da sie ohnehin nichts verstanden hätte.

Einer von ihnen, der Neuankömmling wie sie vermutete, auch wenn sie sie wegen ihrer Rüstungen und der Dunkelheit nicht gut auseinander halten konnte, beugte sich zu ihr hinunter.

Er sagte plötzlich irgendetwas, versuchte mit ihr zu reden. Sie starrte nur verwirrt und mit Unverständnis über ihr Gesicht geschrieben.

Sein fruchtloser Versuch mit ihr zu kommunizieren hielten ihn offensichtlich nicht davon ab es weiter zu versuchen.

Sie hatten jedoch ein plötzliches Ende.

Ohne jedwede Vorwarnung wurde auf sie das Feuer eröffnet. Die Luft war nur so erfüllt von Projektilen der Massenbeschleuniger wie sie bei den Völkern der Citadel als Bewaffnung üblich waren.

Einer der Fremden wurden von schweren Kalibern mehrfach getroffen. Ein Gelb-Goldener glänzendes Energiefeld erleuchtete um ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick. Dann verschwand es und dutzenden Geschossen prallten auf seine Rüstung, zum Teil durchschlugen sie seine Rüstung.

Er fiel mit erhobenem und feuerndem Gewehr tot zu Boden.

Sie merkte wie der Soldat der sich über sie gebeugt hatte, sie nun packte und hinter eine kleine Mauer in Deckung schleppte.

Das Feuer der kolonialen Verteidiger prasselte derweil mit einem höllischen Lärm und wie ein nicht enden wollender Hagelschauer auf ihre Deckung ein und über sie hinweg.

Ihre Gefangenenwache packte sie an ihrer Rüstung und riss ein riesiges, nach Tod schreiendes Messer aus dessen Scheide.

Es pfiff so schnell durch die Luft, dass sie nicht reagieren konnte bevor es blitzartig durch sein Ziel glitt, wie ein salarianischer Gedanke aus dessen Mund.

Erstarrt vor Schreck spürte sie den fast schon chirurgischen Schnitt, doch dessen Folgen begann ihr Körper nur langsam zu spüren.

Die Kunststoffriemen die ihre Hände gefesselt hatten fielen, zwischen ihren Händen durchtrennt, zu Boden.

Verdutzt starrte sie den Humanoiden mit seinem Kampfmesser an.

Der legte ihr seiner rechten Hand auf die Schulter und mit seiner Linken versuchte er erneut zu Kommunizieren.

Erst deutete er auf sie, dann deutete er in Richtung einer Tür. Sie nickte hastig, worauf er ihr drei gestreckte Finger vor ihr Gesicht hielt. Anschließend zog einen zylindrischen Gegenstand von seiner Taktik Weste und warf ihn über die Deckung. Er hielt ihr einen gestreckten Finger mit der linken Hand ins Gesicht. Und zog seine Pistole aus dem Magnethalfter um vier Mal bind über ihre Deckung zu schießen.

Er hielt ihr zwei gestreckte Finger vor, wobei er mit der rechten seine Pistole wegsteckte.

Sie wusste genau was jetzt kommen würde.

Er zeigte ihr drei gestreckte Finger, packte sie an der Schulter und rannte mit ihr in Richtung der Tür.

Durch die dichten Schleier der Rauchgranate, die nun den Platz zwischen ihnen und den kolonialen Verteidigungskräften vernebelten, erblickte sie gerade noch wie ein Batarianer mit einem Raketenwerfer auf sie zielte und abdrückte.

Sie blieb stehen, schubste ihre Wache in den Gebäudeeingang auf den sie soeben noch zugehechtet warne und erhob ihre Hände in Richtung der auf sie zukommenden Rakete.

Mit all der ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Kraft errichtet sie eine biotische Barriere, die sicher nur ein zwei Sekunden halten würde bis sie zu erschöpft wäre um sie aufrechtzuerhalten.

Keine Sekunde zu früh. Die Rakete schlug auf die Barriere und der größte Teil ihrer zerstörerischen Kraft wurde von ihr abgelenkt bevor sie und ihre Errichterin zusammenbrachen.

* * *

„Wie auch immer sie dieses blaue Energieschild hingekriegt hat oder was auch immer sie gemacht hat, sie hat damit Wolfs verdammten Kraut-Hintern gerettet.", grummelte Price und beendete damit die Diskussion seiner Männer.

„Sie hat sich wahrscheinlich in den verdammten Kraut hintern verknallt. Er hat sich ja mal wieder als Ritter für eine Jungfrau in der Not erwiesen.", grinste Woitinek.

„Woitinek halt deine verdammte Klappe.", raunte Higgins.

Jemand räusperte sich und alle drehten sich zu der Tür um, die in ein Hinterzimmer führte.

„Ich hab sie wieder zusammen geflickt soweit es mir hier möglich war. Sie ist in schlechter Verfassung.", meinte Svensson, die Sanitäterin der Gruppe: „Sie scheint die selbe Aminosäuren wie wir Menschen zu haben und sonst uns auch recht zu ähneln. Aber ob es ihr hilft was ich ihr gegen hab, oder es sie umbringt kann ich nicht sagen."

„Sie haben ihr möglichstes getan Sergeant. Ruhen sie sich aus.", erwiderte Price und wandte sich dann an seine Truppe: „Higgins sie sind dran mit der ersten Wache. Bis die Marines in ihren hübsch klimatisierten Panzern anrollen will ich das immer mindestens zwei ein Auge auf die Straße vor dem kleinen Laden hier haben.", womit er aus dem Schaufenster deutete: „Und das kann dauern wie ihr wisst. Ich weis nicht was sich dieser verdammte Navigator der Fregatte gedacht hat, als er uns über der falschen Stadt auf der falschen Seite des Sees abgesetzt hat. Woitinek, sie suchen sich ihr Krähennest und bleiben dort. Ich will alles mitbekommen was in 500 Metern Umkreis vor sich geht. Und Wolf. Da es ihr Fang ist gebe ich ihnen zu gerne die Aufsicht über ihn."

„Verstanden Sergeant Major.", erwiderten alle im Chor und folgten ihren Befehlen.

Es vergingen Stunden und Wolf blieb, abgesehen von einer halben Stunde Wachablösung die ihm der Sergeant Major aufbrummte, in dem kleinen stickigen Zimmer.

Irgendwann fielen ihm immer wieder die Augen zu.

Sein Kinn fiel ihm auf die Brust. Er schreckte auf.

Er blickte sich um. Nichts hatte sich verändert. Er nahm seinen Helm ab und legte ihn neben sich auf den Boden.

Auf einmal stöhnte die Gefangen und begann sich zu bewegte.

Wolf machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und beugte sich über sie. Anscheinend hatte sie einen schlechten Traum.

Sie sah so hilflos aus, wie sie sich auf ihrer improvisierten Schlafunterlage wand.

Auf einmal schreckte sie auf und gab einen leisen Schrei von sich.

Wolf legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, schaute ihr ihn die Augen und versuchte sie zu beruhigen. Und es klappte. Langsam wurde ihre Atmung entspannter.

Einen Augenblick lang starrten sie einander in die Augen. Verwirrt und irritiert blickte die Blaue ihn an, als ob sie die Ähnlichkeit ihrer Spezies nicht fassen könnte.

Ihre Hand wanderte langsam in nach oben, bis sie schließlich über sein Gesicht streifte.

Der Orbitalspringer schien wie paralysiert, er machte Anstalten keinerlei sie davon abzuhalten ihre Finger auf seiner Schläfe zu platzieren.

Sie murmelte etwas.

Bilder, Geräusche, Gefühle flutete nur so über ihn herein.

Als es vorbei war, stolperte er rückwärts, viel erschöpft neben seinen Helm und war sofort weg.

* * *

Der Wind pfiff ihr ins Gesicht, während A'ina in der geöffneten Ladeluke des kleinen Landungsschiffes stand. Sie waren die Vorhut. Auch wenn ihre Aufgabe nur im Beobachten lag, so waren sie auf einem besetzten Planeten. Sie waren sogar knapp vor der Turianischen Flotte. Als Specter des Rates hatte man gewisse Vorzüge und Privilegien. Obwohl diese auf einer Kolonie unter größtenteils Batarianischem Einfluss weniger Wert waren. Und vor dem unbekannten Feind erst recht nicht.

Das Landungsboot setzte auf einer kleinen Lichtung zwei Tagesmärsche außerhalb der Hauptsiedlung auf. Von hieraus sollte es mit einem Fahrzeug der Miliz weiter gehen.

Die Jägerin setzte sogleich ihre Füße auf den Boden des Planeten und blickte aufmerksam umher.

„Specter, was brauchen wir an Ausrüstung?", schallte die Stimme einer der Kommandosoldatinnen aus dem Laderaum. Man hatte ihr eine Asari-Kommandoeinheit zugeteilt. Sie wünschte sich der Rat hätte dies nicht getan.

Sie waren allesamt unerfahren, zum Teil sogar blutige Anfängerinnen. Aber Befehl war Befehl.

Sie drehte sich zu der jungen Jägerin um, als sie in ihren Augenwinkeln für Sekundenbruchteile eine Gestalt wahrnahm. Mehrere faustgroße Objekte flogen an ihr vorbei in das Innere des Landungsbootes und explodierten dort.

A'ina spürte die Druckwelle und wurde von ihr weggeschleudert. Noch bevor sie aufschlug verlor sie ihr Bewusstsein.

* * *

Wolf schreckte auf. Dabei stieß seinen Helm laut gegen die Wand des Zimmers.

War das alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Musste es. Er hockte immer noch auf seinem Platz und hatte seinen Helm anscheinend nie abgenommen. Die Gefangen lag immer noch schlafend in der Ecke.

Das Display in seinem Visier zeigt ihm an das er 2 Stunden Geschlafen hatte.

Price kam mit abgesetztem Helm in das Zimmer. Wolf stand auf, nahm seinen Eigenen ebenfalls vom Kopf und salutierte.

„Unser Zug ist abgesehen von unseren beiden Verlusten und einem aus Kennsy's Gruppe vollständig. Aber er ist über die ganze Stadt verteilt.", begann Price ihn in Kenntnis zu setzten: „Ein Großteil hat sich irgendwo eingegraben und wartet nun auf die Verstärkung. Das Problem ist, die wird vorerst nicht kommen."

„Was?", erwiderte Wolf ungläubig.

„Wie es scheint reagierte Admiral Harper etwas voreilig und auf eigene Verantwortung. Das Oberkommando hat ihn zurück gepfiffen. Harper's Flotte so wie unsere Ausrüstung ist noch aus dem Allianz-Kriege, deswegen will das Oberkommando eine offene Konfrontation mit den Vögeln und den Vieräuglern vermeiden. Außerdem fürchten sie einen Zweiten Angriff auf Shanxi.

Was heißt die haben uns hier nur abgesetzt und wurden dann abgezogen. Zwei veraltete Zerstörern und eine fast auseinander fallender Kreuzer sind plötzlich nichtmehr genug um eine Kolonie zu schützen. Also haben sie die Hälfte der Seelenverkäufer von Fregatten wieder zurück beordert. Der Rest sammelt die Truppen am Eigentlichen Landepunkt wieder ein und wird sich dann auch verziehen."

„War das nicht der ursprüngliche Plane, möglichst schnell die Schiffe wieder zurück zu ziehen?", fragte Wolf.

„Bis zu dem Transitportal, aber nicht bis zurück nach Shanxi.", antwortete der Sergeant Major.

„Mist.", fluchte sein Schütze: „Schaffen wir es bis zur Landungszone, bevor die Navy verschwindet?"

„Nein. Wir haben aber neue Befehle bekommen. Die Luftabwehr ist als Ziel fürs erste außen vor, wir sollen uns eingraben und auf die Fünfte Flotte warten. Oder zumindest einen Teil davon.", fuhr Price fort.

„Die Fünfte Flotte? Wollen die den Planeten einäschern? Die Fünfte Flotte kommt direkt aus dem Bürgerkriegsgebiet der Überbleibsel der Allianz. Sie hat seit dem Ende des Großen Krieges nichts anderes Gemacht als Flotten der Brut und Sangheili-Seperatisten zu jagen und deren Stützpunkte in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Wenn die hier eintreffen werden die auf alles Schießen was nur ansatzweise nicht nach Mensch aussieht.", kommentierter Wolf die neue Information.

„Haben sie etwa Mitleid mit denen?", erwiderte sein Vorgesetzter.

„Mit Verlaub Sergeant Major, sie verstehen da etwas falsch. Das sollte ein Gegenschlag werden, um uns Zeit zu verschaffen unserer Kräfte neu auszurichten, keine Strafexpedition mit Genozid.", warf der Beschuldigte ein: „Hier leben auch Nicht-Kombattanten. Kinder, Frauen und Familien. Und bei denen habe ich keine gezielte Aggression gegen uns gesehen. Selbst die Blaue hier,", womit er auf die Gefangene deutete: „Hat keinerlei Anstalten gemacht uns zu töten, seit wir sie gefangen genommen haben. Kein Existenzbestimmender Hass gegen Menschen, kein bestreben die Menschheit auszurotten. Sie hat sogar einem Ihrer Untergeben das Leben gerettet. Wenn wir einfach jeden der uns vor den Lauf läuft töten, sind wir nicht besser als die Allianz und die Propheten."

„Nette Rede, leider bin ich dafür der falsche Ansprechpartner.", Price seufzte müde: „Nun erst einmal sollten wir uns um unser Überleben sicherstellen. Danach können wir uns um sowas Gedanken machen. Immer schön eins nach dem andren."

Er verließ das Zimmer.

Wolf legte seinen Helm seufzend auf einen Tisch neben der Tür. Als er nach der Gefangen sah, bemerkte er wie sie ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte.

Er dachte sich nichts dabei, schließlich hatte sie noch keinen seiner Spezies ohne Helm und Visier gesehen.

„Ist der aufziehende Sturm, wirklich so schlimm.", stammelte sie mit einer sehr merkwürdigen Aussprache zusammen.

„Viel schlimmer.", antwortete ihr der Orbitalspringer abwesend, griff nach seiner Feldflasche um sich einen Schluck zu genehmigen, setzte an und hielt mitten drin inne.

Entgeistert blickte er sie an, während der Inhalt seiner Feldflasche munter auf den Boden plätscherte. Gleich darauf fiel sie dumpf zu Boden, während der Erdsoldat sich zu seiner Gefangen herunter beugte.

„Du sprichst meine Sprache? Wie…?", fragte er sie immer noch verwirrt drein schauend.

„Die Asari, meine Spezies, hat ihre Fähigkeiten.", erwiderte sie leicht verlegen und etwas schüchtern lächelnd.

„Das war gar kein Traum. Du hast vorhin meine Gedanken gelesen!", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

„Nein so einfach ist das nicht. Das Verschmelzen lässt mich nur Gefühle und Eindrücke sehen und eben auch Grundlegende Sachen wie Sprachen erfahren. Konkrete Gedanken kann ich nicht aus dir herauslesen.", versuchte sieh ihn zu beruhigen.

Wolf kippt beinahe ein zweites einmal hinten Über. Er atmete tief durch, versuchte sich zu sammeln und dabei das gesehen in dem vermeintlichen Traum sich wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Dann wandte er sich erneut an seine Gefangene: „Du weist wo die Erde ist."

„Was? Nein.", erwiderte sie, erschrocken von der Kälte in seiner Stimme.

Er schien nicht überzeugt von der Ehrlichkeit ihrer Antwort. Er griff an sein Magnetholster und richtet seine Pistole auf sie: „Bei den Bildern, die mir durch den Kopf schossen als du meine Gedanken gelesen hast, war die Erde dabei. Ganz klar und deutlich hab ich sie gesehen. Also Versuch mich nicht für dumm zu verkaufen!"

Sie hielt erschrocken ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht und antwortet hastig: „Ich weis das sie euer Heimatplanet ist, wie sie heißt und wie sie aussieht, aber nicht wo sie liegt."

„United Nations Space Command Notfall Prioritäts Auftrag 098831A-2, die Information über die Lage der Kolonien der Menschen und der Erde muss geheim bleiben. Diese Informationen dürfen unter keinen Umständen dem Gegner in die Hände fallen. Dies zu vermeiden ist oberste Priorität und ist mit allen erforderlichen Mitteln zu gewährleisten.", rezitierte er den wohl bekanntesten stehenden Befehl des UNSC frei, der auch umgangssprachlich Cole-Protokoll genannte wurde.

„Warte!", kreischte sie fast und schaute ihn flehend an: „Ich bin nicht euer Feind. Du hast selbst gesagt ich habe euch nicht geschadet, und dich sogar gerettet. Ich gehöre weder zur Batarianischen Hegemonie noch zu Turianischen Hierarchie."

Der Erd-Soldat entspannte leicht seinen griff um seine Waffe, senkte sie allerdings nicht. Nach einer Weile Schweigen fragte er schließlich: „Was machst du dann hier?"

„Mein Auftrag war, die Batarianer und die Turianer hier im Auge zu behalten. Nachdem letzte Woche die Hierarchie und die Batarianer plötzlich je eine ihrer Flotten heimlich marschbereit machten, wurde ich zu einem ihrer vermuteten Ziele geschickt, um herauszufinden was hier los war. Bis ihr hier aufgetaucht seid, habe ich ein paar Gerüchte über eine verschwundene turianische Grenzflottille gehört und eine große Ansammlung Batarianischer Söldner gesehen, die hier durch kamen. Nichts was den Rat eine Intervention veranlassen würde."

„Die Vieraugigen sind Batarianer, und die Vögel Turianer, oder? Und was ist dieser Rat?", fragte Wolf ruhig.

„Ja das sind sie. Der Rat ist die oberste Instanz der Galaktischen Ordnung. Er ist das exekutive Komitee, dass das galaktische Zusammenleben regelt und für den galaktischen Frieden sorgt.", antworte sie ihm mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

Wieder trat Schweigen ein. Nach einer Weile, es konnten nur mehrere Sekunden oder auch wenige Minuten gewesen sein, durchbrach die Asari die Stille: „Was ist zwischen euch und den Batarianern und Turianern vorgefallen? Du hast vorhin zu deinem Vorgesetzten, dass dies nur ein Gegenschlag zur Zeitgewinnung sein sollte. Ihr seid also nicht die Aggressoren?!"

Der Orbitalspringer schaute sie immer noch misstrauisch an, als ob er ihre Geschichte nicht glauben konnte. Dann nahm er seine Waffe herunter, setzte sich auf eine Kiste neben die am Boden liegende Asari und begann zu erzählen: „Vor etwa drei Wochen entdeckte ein Bergbauschiff eine große, uns unbekannte Konstruktion am Rande eines unserer Systeme. Irgend so ein übereifriger Wissenschaftler hat dann daran herum gespielt und es zufällig nach eineinhalb Wochen aktiviert. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es eine Art Transitportal ist, das einen über eine große Entfernung in sehr kurzer Zeit bringt. Auf der andern Seite wurde das Forschungsschiff von einer unbekannten Flotte unter Beschuss genommen. Es kam gerade so zurück bevor es auseinander Brach. Kurz darauf folgte die Flotte. Sie zerstörte einige Schiffe die sich im Orbit befanden, darunter zwei UNSC Korvetten, eine UNSC Fregatte und ein Passagierschiff voller Kolonisten. Nachdem jede mögliche Gegenwehr ausgeschaltet war zog sie sich zum Transitportal zurück um die Ankunft der Bodentruppen zu decken. In der anschließenden Woche folgte ein nicht enden wollender Strom an batarianischen Schiffen durch das Transitportal. Sie griffen den Planeten an, plünderten und verwüsteten ihn. General Williams versuchte Welle um Welle abzuhalten, doch von eineinhalb Millionen Kolonisten waren am Ende keine Fünfhunderttausend mehr auf dem Planeten am Leben."

Und wieder trat Schweigen ein. Doch dieses Mal war es so bedrückend das keiner der beiden wusste wie er es brechen konnte.

„Verstehe ich das richtig, du bist also eine Beobachterin eines neutralen Komitees, das seine beiden, sich losgerissenen Bluthunde zurückpfeifen könnte?", warf der Erdsoldat in die bedrückende Stille.

„Was?", erwiderte sie irritiert, überlegte kurz und meinte dann: „Sieht so aus."

Der Orbitalspringer sicherte seine Pistole, steckte sie an sein Magnethalfter und streckte seine Hand aus.

„Alle Geräte die zur Kommunikation oder zur Ortsbestimmung verwendet werden könne bitte.", wies er sie an.

Erst zögernd, begann sie schließlich etwas um ihrem Arm zu entfernen und es ihm zu geben. Dann starrte sie ihn erneut an, als ob sich versuchte ihn einzuschätzen. Schließlich lehnte sie sich zurück, legte sich auf wieder auf den Boden und drehte sich auf den Bauch.

„An den linken Ecken des Kastens mit den blauen Lichtern ist je eine Klammer. Öffne die beiden.", wies sie ihn an.

Vorsichtig ging Wolf in die Knie, beugte sich leicht vor und öffnete die Klammern. Mit einem Zischen entwich Druckluft an den Klammern und der Kasten machte einen kleinen Satz nach oben.

„Nimm den Kasten ab. Darunter befinden sich ein großer Riegel.", fuhr sie fort: „Löse ihn und öffne den Anzug. Auf der Unterseite des rechten Teiles ist ein quadratischer Chip in den Anzug gesteckt. Das ist der Peilsender, ziehe ihn heraus."

Wolf folgte ihren Anweisungen und hielt am Ende den Chip in seiner Hand.

Er legte ihn auf den Boden und zerschlug ihn mit dem Griff seiner Pistole.

Die Blaue drehte ihren Gesicht zur Seite und räusperte sich: „Ähm, könntest du bitte meinen Anzug wieder zusammen setzten?"

Mit einigen schnellen präzisen Handgriffen setzte er den Rest wieder zusammen.

Die Asari legte sich wieder auf ihren Rücken und lächelte: „Danke. Ich war nie der Stripper Typ."

„Wolf.", schallte die Stimme von Price in von der Tür her.

Der Gerufene sprang auf, packte seinen Helm und spurtet aus dem Zimmer.

„Ich haben einen Auftrag für dich.", begrüßte ihn sein Vorgesetzter: „Nachdem wir hier festsitzen und keine Verstärkung in Sicht ist, hab ich mir ein paar Gedanken gemacht."

„Sir?", erwiderte Wolf nur.

„Du wirst zusammen mit Higgins eines der letzten Wiederstandnester in der Stadt säubern. Das Areal ist bereits in euren Karten markiert. Lasst das Großgerät dort möglichst unbeschadet und wenn ihr fertig seid liefert ihr ein Paket, dass ich euch schicken werde. Soweit verstanden Höllenspringer?"

„Verstanden Sir.", kam von seinem Untergebenen.

Der Sergeant Major wand sich ab, hielt kurz inne und ergänzte: „Noch irgend welche Fragen oder Anmerkungen, Höllenspringer?"

„Wer übernimmt meinen Wachdienst Sir?", fragte der vorsichtig.

„Svenson wird die Ladentür und die zum Hinterzimmer gleichzeitig im Auge behalten müssen.", antwortete der Sergeant Major.

„Sir, ich würde vorschlagen, dass in Gegenwart unseres Gastes niemand über unsere derzeitige militärische Lage redet. Ich habe zwar ihr Kommunikationsgerät, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob sie nicht doch ein weiteres Besitzt.", warf Wolf leicht beiläufig ein.

„Du hast was? Wie bist du daran gekommen, und woher weist du dass das nicht nur irgendein Gerät ist?", erwiderte sein Vorgesetzter überrascht.

„Ich habe sie darum gebeten jedwede Kommunikationseinheit oder Peilsender mir auszuhändigen, was sie in beiden Fällen ohne zu zögern getan hat.", erklärte ihm Wolf.

„Sie hat dich verstanden?", kam nur von dem noch verblüffteren Sergeant Major.

„Sieht so aus.", antwortete Wolf: „Sie hat mir sogar verständlich Anweisungen gegeben wie der Peilsender an der Unterseite ihres Anzugs zu entfernen ist. Ich schicke dir die Aufzeichnung der Unterhaltung meines Helmmikrophons."

Für einen kurzen Moment beäugte Price seinen Untergebenen einschätzend. Dann brach er in Gelächter aus: „Und Svenson dachte du würdest unserer Gefangenen an die Wäsche gehen."

„Und das hast du ihr geglaubt?", meinte Wolf überrascht.

Worauf Price noch etwas belustigt reagierte: „Ich hab ich gesagt sie soll sich ihre Anschuldigungen sonst wo hin stecken und dass du eine mönchshafte Selbstdisziplin besitzt, wenn es um Frauen geht. Dennoch, etwas gezweifelt hab ich, nachdem sie mir erzählt hat, du hättest die Gefangenen ausgezogen."

Der Sergeant Major atmete tief durch, und als er sich beruhigt hatte meinte er: „Das wär ja wie aus einer schnulzige Romanze.", dann prustete er wieder los.

Wolf salutierte mit einem unterdrückten Lacher und verließ den provisorischen Unterschlupf.

„Was ist mit dem Häuptling los?", fragte Higgins, der Außen auf ihn wartete: „Hat der irgend was genommen?"

„Kleines Missverständnis, das anscheinend zum Lachen ist.", antworte ihm sein Kamerad.

„Na dann.", kommentierte der wartende und sie verschwanden in den Straßen der leeren Stadt.

* * *

A'ina erwachte am Rande der Lichtung, um sie herum lagen überall Trümmer des Fracks, das einmal ein Landungsboot gewesen war.

Stöhnende richtete sie sich auf und beobachtete ihre Umgebung. Ihr Angreifer musste entweder in Eile oder Allein gewesen sein, den er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, zu prüfen ob alle in der Explosion umgekommen waren.

Ihr sollte es Recht sein.

Auf ihr kaputtes Sturmgewehr stützend rappelte sie sich auf und humpelte in den Wald.


	3. Gegenschlag

Es herrschte reges Treiben in der Kommandozentrale des Turianischen Schlachtschiffes.

Victus, seines Zeichens General, marschierte mit zügigem und festem Schritt durch die Tür des taktischen Herzes der Flotte. Dies tat er mit einer Arroganz, als ob man ihn angewiesen hätte ein Steinzeitvolk von einem E-Zero Vorkommen zu vertreiben.

„General.", begrüßte ein Offizier diesen: „Wir haben mittlerweile wieder begrenzte Kommunikation zu Unio. Die koloniale Garnison wurde von dem Angriff überrascht und musste sich aus den beiden Landezonen zurück ziehen."

„Die Überraschung muss schon sehr groß gewesen sein.", kommentierte Victus den Lagebericht seines Adjutanten.

„Die Truppen vor Ort haben sich bei ihrem Gegenschlag fürs erste auf die Primäre Landezone des Feindes Konzentriert.", fuhr der fort, als ob nichts gewesen wäre: „Für beide hätten sie nicht genug Man gehabt."

„Feige Batarianische Sklaventreiber, werden nicht einmal mit einer Hinterwäldler Spezies fertig, die sie mit Pfeil und Bogen attackieren. Und noch schlimmer, sie merken es nicht wenn sie überlistet werden.", schimpfte der General: „Wenn ich diese Aufklärungsdaten richtig interpretiere, hat sie der Feind zum Narren gehalten. Seine primäre Landungszone passt einfach nicht."

„General Victus, es war die logische Wahl. Die alte Siedlung besteht nur aus Containern und Modulen, Verteidigungssysteme sind so gut wie nicht vorhanden. Ein Landen und Erobern ist wesentlich leichter.", warf ein junger Leutnant ein.

Victus starrte ihn mit einem bösen Blick an, der schon so manch einen Piraten oder Kadetten in die Flucht gejagt hatte, und knurrte: „Bringt man euch heutzutage in der Akademie nichtmehr bei, dass man einem General nicht einfach widerspricht?!"

„Ich habe ihnen nicht widersprochen, sonder nur meinen Standp…", versuchte sicher der junge Offizier zu rechtfertigen, wurde aber von dem in Lachen ausbrechenden General unterbrochen.

„Ein typischer Anfängerfehler mein Sohn.", erklärte ihm Victus beinahe kumpelhaft: „Gerade weil dieser Punkt so leicht einzunehmen war, ist dies nur eine Ablenkung. Der Widersacher würde ihn genauso leicht erobern können, wie man selbst. Die neue Stadt hingegen besteht aus richtigen Gebäuden, die wesentlich stabiler sind. Und da sie im Moment nur eine Baustelle ist, befinden sich auch nur wenige Zivilisten dort, die einem in den Weg kommen könnten. Soweit die Ausgangslage.

Laut den Berichten die mir weitergereicht wurden, ist sämtlicher Kontakt zur Neuen Stadt abgebrochen nachdem die Garnison sich zur primären Landezone begeben hat. Keiner weis genau wie und wie viele der Feinde dort gelandet sind.

So wie ich das sehe, wird sich der Feind so bald wir dort eintreffen in die neue Stadt zurück ziehen, um diese zu halten und uns ein paar zusammengeschossene Module zurücklassen."

„Das…", stotterte der Leutnant: „leuchtet ein."

„Die Frage die sich jetzt stellt, ", fuhr der General fort: „Wie viele Truppen hat der Feind in der neuen Stadt bereits gelandet."

„General, der letzte feindlicher Kreuzer hat sich soeben über das Massenportal zurück gezogen.", meldete Victus' Adjutant: „Die Garnisonstruppen melden, dass alle feindlichen Kräfte aus der alten Siedlung zurück gezogen haben."

„Und die Feinde in der anderen Kampfzone?", fragte der General.

„Die scheinen noch da zu sein. Es wurden keine feindlichen Transporter in oder Truppenbewegungen um die Stadt gemeldet.", antwortet sein Adjutant.

„Auch gut.", meinte Victus ruhig: „Unsere Truppen sind wegen eines Kampfes gekommen, den will ich ihnen nicht nehmen."

„Sir?", erwiderte sein Stellvertreter fragend.

„Wenn wir diese Bauruine von einer Stadt durch Truppen säubern stärkt das die Moral und tilgt die Schmach, des ungehinderten Angriff auf eine unserer Welten. Zumindest teilweise. Außerdem wird die Kolonialisierungsbehörde es sicher nicht gut heißen wenn wir ihre fast fertiges Vorzeigeprojekt in Schutt und Asche legen würden.", erklärte sich der General, betrachtete die auf dem Hologramm erschienen Lagekarte und befahl dann: „Schickt die komplette 432. Brigade zur Rückeroberung."

Es war weder eine Bewegung der, noch irgendeiner der Invasoren zu sehen, als der erste Turiansiche Kreuzer die Stad überflog. Für die wenigen Überlebenden Turianer und Batarianer, die sich versteckt hielten, war es regelrecht gespenstisch, das Kriegsschiff über die Stadt hinweg gleiten zu sehen.

Im Innern des Schiffes machten sich die Truppen bereit abgesetzt zu werden. Da wurde der Kreuzer plötzlich durchgeschüttelt.

In wenigen Augenblicken hatten die Flak-Kanonen und Laser des kolonialen GARDIAN-Flugabwehrsystem in den Kreuzer ganze Löcher gerissen.

Unkontrolliert stürzte das Turianische Schiff einige Hochhäuser streifend am Stadtrand ab.

Im Orbit betrachtete ein überraschter Führungsstab entsetzt das Geschehen.

„Sie sagten das GARDIAN -System sei bei dem Angriff zerstört worden.", fauchte der General einen seiner Offiziere an.

„General, es wurde bei der Invasion neutralisiert. Sie müssen es wieder instandgesetzt haben.", erwiderte der Betroffene fast schon panisch.

„Leiten sie alle Landungsschiffe um. Sie sollen die Truppen in sicherer Entfernung absetzen.", befahl Victus.

Wolf und Higgins spurteten durch die Straßen der leeren Stadt, von Deckung zu Deckung. Ein letzter Sprint und sie hechteten sich regelrecht in einen Hauseingang.

„In Position und bereit.", funkte Wolf seinen restlichen Kameraden.

* * *

„Nette Aktion mit der Fregatte, Jungs. Die Gesichter dieser flugunfähigen Vögel hätte ihr sehen müssen, als die aus ihrem Schiff geflogen sind.", kommentierte Woitinek den Haufen Altmetall der nun vor der Stadt lag.

„Funkstille.", kam ermahnend vom Sergeant Major.

„Macht euch bereit, sie kommen.", antwortete der Scharfschütze nur.

Wenige Sekunden später kam ein ganzer Zug der Vögel in Sicht.

Keiner der beiden rührte sich bis die Feindlichen Truppen etwa die Hälfte der Straße hinter sich gelassen hatten, dann drückte Higgins den Auslöser.

Ein ganzes Stück der Straße, in dem sich die Feindliche Einheit befand, explodierte.

Die verteilten Sprengladungen und Minen rissen einen großen Teil der Turianer in Stücke. Der Rest wurde mit herumfliegenden Trümmer, Splitter und Schrapnellen eingedeckt.

Kaum war die Druckwelle vorbei hasteten Higgins, Wolf und drei weitere Orbitalspringer aus ihren Verstecken und schossen auf alles was nur den Anschein machte, sich jemals wieder bewegen zu können.

Drei Minuten später war keiner der Turianer mehr am Leben.

„Erste Welle abgewehrt, keine Verluste.", meldete Higgins an den Sergeant Major über Funk.

Dann verschwanden sie wieder in den Schatten, auf die nächste Welle wartend.

* * *

Angestrengt schnaufend krochen zwei Turianer durch eine enge Röhre, als diese von einer Explosion erschüttert wurden. Die Beiden hielten schützend ihre Hände über den Kopf, bis diese vorbei war. Sie krochen weiter.

Lang- und Mühsam war das weitere Vorankommen der Turianer. Nach einer schieren Ewigkeit kamen sie an einem Schacht der noch nicht in Betrieb genommenen Kanalisation an. Der vorangegangen Turianer nahm sein Gewehr, dass er den ganzen Weg vor sich her geschoben hatte, und steckte es in das Magnethalfter. Nun beide Hände frei begann er an einer Leiter den Schacht empor zu steigen. Kurz darauf folgte ihm sein Kamerad.

Nach etwa der Höhe von zwei Stockwerken erreichte er eine Klappe, die er sogleich öffnete. Mit einer kleinen akrobatischen Einlage kletterten die beiden nacheinander aus dem Schacht in einen kleinen Kabuff, der über dem Kanalausgang stand.

Sie machten sich bereit und spurteten aus dem Verschlag in mitten der Straße in den nächsten Hauseingang.

Ein rauschen kam aus der Funkeinheit ihrer Omnitools. Der Truppführer begann an seinem Multifunktionswerkzeug herum zu spielen.

„…_.fünfte Kompa…, antworten… irgend… mich hören… Hier spricht das Oberkommando, an alle Citadel-Truppen in der besetzten Zone. Melden sie sich."_

Der Truppführer betätigte ruhig die Sprechtaste: „Hier Leutnant Arterius, 3. Abteilung des 9. Kabale Aufklärungszug. Befinden uns in der Nähe des Zentrums."

„Da beiß mir doch einer in meinen turianischen Arsch. Sie sind der erste den ich seit einer guten Stunde erreiche, der auch nur annähernd hinter der Stadtgrenze ist. Irgendwie müssen die andern Signale blockiert werden.", antwortete der Funker offensichtlich erleichter.

„Melde mich spätestens in einer Stunde wieder.", würgte ihn der Aufklärer ab, worauf wieder Funkstille eintrat. Eine leere Straße mitten in Feindlichen Gebiet war kein Ort für eine Unterhaltung.

In der Ferne tauchten drei turianische Gestalten auf. Offensichtlich außer Atem und am Ende ihrer Kräfte, nutzten sie dennoch jedwede Deckungsmöglichkeit. Gerade als Arterius sie herwinken wollte, sich jedweder Feindespräsenz sicher, schoss etwas, eine rauchspur hinter sich her ziehend und einem durch die Straße hallendem Fauchen an ihnen vorbei.

Die beiden Geschosse schlugen zwischen den erschöpften Soldaten ein und rissen diese von ihren Beinen. Fassungslos starrten die beiden Aufklärer auf die drei leblosen, teilweise zerfetzten Turianer in der Mitte der Straße.

Vorsichtig verschwand der Spähtrupp durch die Tür hinter sich.

Im obersten Stockwerk des Gebäudes verschanzten sie sich, und richteten ihren Beobachtungsposten ein.

Arterius beobachtete die angrenzenden Straßen in sicheren Abstand aus den Fenstern, während die Dämmerung über die Stadt hereinbrach.

Er hatte trotz der Rauchspur des Geschosses keinen Schützen ausmachen können. Weder kurz nach dem Schuss, noch anschließenden bei der stundenlangen Observation.

„An die Soldaten des 9. Kabale Aufklärungszug, hier spricht General Victus.", schallte es aus seinem den Omnitool.

Arterius wollte schon antworten, doch Victus fuhr ohne Umschweife fort: „Hören sie genau zu Soldat und halten sie Funkstille.

Ich habe eine Sondermission für sie. Wir wurden Infomiert, dass sich zur Zeit des Angriffs eine Asari-Beobachterin Namens Avines auf dem Planeten befunden hat. Ihr Peilsender hat bis vor kurzem ihre Position innerhalb der Stad und Vitaldaten durchgegeben. Sie war die letzten 8 Stunden bewusstlos, ist dann aufgewacht und anschließend wurde ihr der Sender entfernt. Diese Informationen legen nahe, dass sie für ein ausführliches Verhör vom Planeten geschafft werden soll.

Ihre Aufgabe ist es, sie zu finden und zu befreien. Sollte sie dabei umkommen sind alle möglichen Daten und Proben die den Feind in die Hände fallen könnten zu vernichten. Darunter fällt auch ihr Körper.

Ihnen wird ihre letzte bekannte Position übermittelt."

Stumm gingen die beiden Turianer die empfangen Daten durch. Als sie wieder von ihren Omnitools aufschauten nickten sie sich stumm zu und verschwanden über die Treppe durch die Hintertür.

Sie überquerten leise in der Deckung der anbrechenden Nacht die erste der zwei Straßen die sie zu Überquereren hatten, verschwanden in einem leer stehenden Geschäft, durchquerten es. Über einen Hinterhof kamen sie in die Lagerräume eines an die Zielstraße grenzende Laden. In dessen Verkaufsraum angekommen schlichen sie sich leise auf die Straße zwischen zwei geparkte Skycars und hielten inne.

Auf der Straße weiter Stadtauswärts rollte gerade die nächste Welle der Turianischen Offensive.

„_Ein gutes Ablenkungsmanöver für die Befreiungsaktion."_, schoss es Arterius durch den Kopf und er wollte gerade zur nächsten Deckung hechten, als aus irgendeinem Stockwerk der ihnen gegenüberliegenden Häuserseite zwei Raketen auf den Panzer im Zentrum der turiansichen Formation schossen.

Bevor einer dessen Besatzungsmitglieder reagieren konnte, zerrissen die beiden Gefechtsköpfe das gepanzerte Gefährt und schickte ein gutes Dutzend Soldaten, die ihm zu nahe waren, ins Jenseits.

Ein Schatten huschte durch die formationshaltende Vorhut. Mündungsfeuer blitzte auf, gefolgt von zu Boden fallenden Turianern mit Kugeln in Kopf oder Rücken. Die Verbliebenen schauten sich verdutzt um. Keiner hatte den Schützen ausfindig machen können. Einige schossen wahllos auf ihnen nahe liegende Häusereingänge. Ein zweiter Schatten rannte quer über die Straße, rammte einem Turianer etwas ins Rückenmark und huscht wieder in den Schatten. Sekunden später explodierten zwei Granaten in der löchrigen aber dennoch haltenden Formation. Die Schrapnelle folgen die gut 100 Meter und regneten auf die Deckung der beiden Späher nieder.

Nachdem der Metallsplitterhagel vorbei war packte Arterius seinen Kameraden und sie spurteten zur nächsten Deckung.

Einer der angegriffenen Turianer sah erneut zwei Schatten die über die Straße huschten und eröffnete auf sie das Feuer.

Blindlings hechteten die beiden in einen der unzähligen Läden und gingen hinter der Ladenteke in Deckung.

Immer wieder gab es blitzende und donnernde Schüsse der Invasoren gefolgt von blinden Antworten der Turianer. Sie wurden nach und nach weniger bis sie endgültig erstarben.

„Arterius, wir sind exakt bei den Koordinaten, die uns gegeben wurden.", bemerkte der junge Turianer etwas verdutzt. Sie waren einfach in den nächstbesten Hauseingang gehechtet.

Die Blicke der beiden Turianer wanderten zu einer Tür im hintern Teil des Ladens, deren Schloss rot leuchtend 'Verschlossen' durch den ganzen Raum schrie.

Geduckt schlichen die beiden in den hintern Teil des Ladens. Arterius fuhr mit seinem aktivierten Omnitool über das rote Schloss, das daraufhin in grün wechselte und die Tür gilt auf. Sie huschten hinein und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Dann schauten sie sich um.

In der Abstellkammer auf dem Boden lag eine schlafende Asari.

Der jüngere Turianer versuchte sie zu wecken: „Avines?"

Sie regte sich und scheute die beiden verschlafen an. Man sah regelrecht wie ihre Gedanken dahin krochen. Dann weiteten sich ihre Augen: „Was machten sie hier?"

„Ein Asari-Kommando aus ihrer Gefangenschaft befreien.", erwiderte Arterius, und fügte hinzu: „Deren Zelle verdammt einfach zu knacken war."

„Dem war so, weile sich hierbei um keine Zelle handelt.", fauchte sie zurück: „Durch die Überstrapation meiner Biotik bin ich kaum in der Lage mich zu bewegen. Die haben mich hier eingesperrt das ich nicht ins Kreuzfeuer gerate."

Die beiden Turianer schauten nur verdutz aus der Wäsche. Das hatten sie eindeutig nicht erwartet.

Eine ruhige bestimmte Stimme erklang von der Tür, in einer ihnen Unbekannten Sprache.

Die Szenerie war für einen kurzen Augenblick wie eingefroren.

„Er hat gesagt, ich sollt eure Waffen auf den Boden legen, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränken und langsam aufstehen.", übersetzte Avines.

Arterius linste zu seinem Kameraden, der ihm kurz und unauffällig die Zähne zeigte.

Blitzschnell drehten sich beide um, von einer blauen Aura umhüllt und die Arme erhoben.

Der ODST in der Tür eröffnete das Feuer.

„Nein!", schrie Avines. Von Kugeln durchsiebt, vielen die beiden leblosen Körper der Turianer zu Boden.

* * *

Sie war nun schon mehreren Stunden durch den Wald gestreift, immer der Spur ihres Angreifers folgend. Die in einen Ganzkörperpanzer gehüllte Gestallte war nur einige Male kurz aufgetaucht und hatte einige Salven aus halbdunklen Ecken abgefeuert.

Anscheinend war er Verletzt und allein, anders konnte sie sich es nicht erklären, dass er sie immer nur hinhielt und sich Zeit verschaffte.

Ihren schmerzenden Fuß merkte sie kaum mehr. Das Humpeln war nach einer Dosis Schmerzmittel verschwunden. Ihre Kopfverletzung war längst geronnen und versorgt, auch wenn vermutlich eine Narbe bleiben würde.

A'ina blieb stehen und hielt inne. Etwas stimmte nicht.

Aus den Schatten der Bäume tauchte eine Gruppe Salarianer auf, ihre Waffen in alle Himmelsrichtungen erhoben und auch auf sie gerichtet.

„Was machen sie hier?", fragte einer der beiden der seine Waffe auf sie gerichtet hatte.

„Mein Name ist A'ina, ich bin Specter des Rates.", begann sie ruhig, worauf der Salarianer sich entspannte, dann fuhr sie fort: „Und ich jage einen Kommandosoldat, der es geschafft hat mein Shuttle zu zerstören bevor meine Unterstützung die Möglichkeit hatte es zu verlassen."

Die Salarianer schienen keine weitere Erklärung zu benötigen und stellten sich sogleich in Verteidigungsstellung um sie.

„Major Kailos Sobur, STG. Wir stehen zu ihnen zur Verfügung Specter.", erwiderte der offensichtliche Offizier der der STG Einheit, während er seine Waffe sinken lies.

A'ina lächelte. Endlich hatte sie eine Einheit die eine wirkliche Hilfe war.

* * *

Im Orbit des Planeten starrte ein verbitterter General auf eine Karte. Seine Truppen waren darauf verzeichnet. Oder zumindest das was einmal seine Truppen gewesen waren.

„General.", meldete sich sein Adjutant.

Der Angesprochene schaute auf.

„Wir haben soeben eine Meldung der Sturmlandebrigade bekommen.", fuhr der junge Offizier fort: „Sie haben eine weitere Phalanx verloren und es steht ihnen nur noch ein gepanzertes Fahrzeug zur Verfügung."

„Das macht jetzt wie viele Verluste?", fragte der General.

„Zwei Bataillone den Tag über und mindestens ein ganzen Regiment seit Einbruch der Nacht.", antwortete der.

„Was? Und das gegen ein einziges Bataillon?", entfuhr es Victus verdutzt.

„Soweit das unsers Aufklärung bestätigen wurden nur Truppen über diese Landekapseln dort abgesetzt, und auf den Luftbilderen sind 300 Einschläge dieser Kapseln zu sehen.", berichtigte ihn sein Adjutant: „Und wenn die Schätzungen der Taktischen Auswertung korrekt sind, sind etwa 50 davon nur mit Nachschub gefüllt gewesen."

„Wann kommt die Verstärkung?", fragte Victus weiter.

Eine der vielen Konsole in blinkte auf.

„Wie es schein, jetzt."

* * *

„Verdammt, die wären uns beinahe in den Rücken gefallen.", fluchte Sergeant Major Price als er die toten Turianer betrachtete. Dann klopfte er seinem Untergeben der die beiden entdeckt hatte dankend auf die Schulter. Der nickte nur und starrte weiter auf den Gefangenen, mit immer noch leicht rauchendem Gewehrlauf.

„... des 201. ODST-Bataillons bitte kommen.", knackte es über eine UNSC Frequenz: „Höllenspringer, meldet euch."

„Hier Sergeant Major Price, wer spricht da.", antworte Price nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Hier ist die UNSC Korvette Wolfsschatten. Wir wurden entsandt um euch Aufklärung zu liefern. ", identifizierte sich der mysteriöse Anrufer: „Außerdem haben wir hier eine kleines experimentelles Team schwerer Infanterie, die ganz heiß auf einen Kampf sind. Wo sollen wir sie absetzen?"

* * *

A'ina kämpfte sich mit Kailos Sobur an ihrer Seite durch den überwucherten Wald von Unio. Seit sie die STG-Einheit getroffen hatte war der Angreifer nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Er schien regelrecht vor ihnen zu fliehen. Dann auch wenn seine Spuren nicht all zu deutlich waren, so zeugten sie von hast.

Rauch stieg auf in nicht all zu weiter Ferne.

„Zu offensichtlich, wahrscheinlich eine Falle.", kommentierte Kailos dies.

„Der Jäger ist oft nicht weit von seiner Falle entfernt.", erwiderte A'ina.

Mit einem stummen zustimmenden Nicken pflichtete er ihr bei.

Sie näherten sich der Rauchsäule langsam Stück für Stück. Dabei stießen sie immer öfter auf Trümmerteile. Schließich das Frack eines kleinen Schiff in Sicht, das sich Bug voran in die Erde gerammt hatte, das Heck hing in der Luft.

Um es herum waren geleerte Kisten und einzelne kleinere Verpackungen verstreut.

„Da.", flüsterte einer der Salarianer leise.

Hinter dem Schiff waren ein halbes dutzend lebensloser Körper in einer Reihe aufgebahrt worden, jeder ein Gewehr zu Füßen gelegt.

„Offensichtlich Totenehrung.", kommentierte Kailos den Fund.

„Es muss jemand den Absturz überlebt haben.", meinte A'ina.

„Oder ihr Angreifer hat die Absturzstelle vor uns gefunden.", erwiderte der Salarianer.

„Und das alles getan, mit uns auf den Fersen? Ich glaube kaum.", schnaubte die Asari-Kommando.

Der Salarianer wollte gerade zu einer Antwort auf diese Diskusionsprovokation ansetzen, als sein Omnitool piepte und kurz rot aufleuchtete.

Der Salarianer drehte sich mit einer Geschwindigkeit um seine eigene Achse, bei der die meisten Vertreter anderer Spezies das Gleichgewicht verloren hätten.

Doch ohne irgendein Schwindelgefühl oder sonstige Sinnesbeeinträchtigung zog er seine Pistole und schoss.

Der Mensch, der gerade einen der Salarianer leise zu Boden legte, wurde mehrfach getroffen. Er schaffte es gerade noch sein Messer aus dem leblosen Körper des Salarianer zu ziehen ehe er selbst Tot zu Boden viel.

Ein erneuter Pipton verriet dem Führer der STG-Einheit das Ableben eines weiteren Teammitgliedes.

Diesmal konnte der Salarianer nur noch die leblosen Beine seines Kameraden ausmachen die hinter das Wrack gezogen wurden. Dann brach die Hölle los. Aus verschiedenen Richtungen wurden sie unter Feuer genommen.

Mit ihrer Biotik zog A'ina einen der Angreifer aus den Büschen quer über die Lichtung zu sich, um ihm mit einem heftigen biotischen Schlag ins Jenseits zu befördern.

Mit einigen gezielten Schüssen erledigte sie einen weitern Angreifer.

Das Scharmützel war so schnell vorbei wie es angefangen hatte. Am Ende standen nur noch sie und Kailos.

„Fünf Angreifer. Anscheinend alle schon vorher in schlechter Kondition. Trotzdem die ganze Einheit verloren. Schlechte Bilanz.", dachte der Salarianer laut.

„Scheinen nicht der Selbe Einheitentyp zu sein wie meine Beute.", kommentierte die Asari: „Die Rüstungen sind einfacher und ihre Kampfkraft unterscheidet sie wie die eines Vorcha zu einem Turanischen Elitesoldaten."

„Der hier lebt noch.", bemerkte der STG-Agent und richtete seine Waffe auf den Verwundeten.

„Warte.", hielt ihn die Asari-Kommando ab. Sie kniete sich neben den Verwundeten und legte ihre Hände an seine Schläfe. „Umarme die Ewigkeit.", flüsterte sie, worauf ihre Augen wurden Pech schwarz.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick lies sie wieder von dem panisch zappelnden Feind ab.

„Hier.", sagte zu ihm in für den Salarianer fremden Zungen, während sie ihm einen Dosis Medigel verabreichte: „Für die Schmerzen."

Der Verwundete beruhigte sich und die Spannungen vielen von seinem Körper. Sein Blick wurde glasig und träge.

„Wo ist der Man mit Visierhelm, der meine Ganze Einheit ausgelöscht hat?", fragte sie ihn mit ruhiger und bestimmter Stimme.

Der Befragte schaute nur verwirrt und als sie ihm ein schlechtes Bild, das sie zufällig auf der Jagd nach dem Fremden geschossen hatte.

Der Verwundete fing an zu lachen.

„Total weggetreten. Wie viele Medigeldosen haben sie ihm gegeben?", fragte Kailos.

Die Asari antwortete nur: „Vier Standard Asari-Dosen."

Der Befragte fing sich wider etwas und begann mit eindeutig benebelter Stimme zu reden: „Ich bin ihm bisher nicht begegnet dem Spartaner. Doch sollte auch nur einer auf dem Planeten sein, lauf soweit und so schnell du kannst. Das ist kein Feind den man Töten kann. Er ist der unsterbliche Alptraum eines jeden Soldaten, der Dämon aus euren Träumen, der euch jagen und töten wird. Flieht ihr Narren.", dann begann er wieder zu lachen und er hörte nichtmehr auf, bis er langsam Müder zur Seite sackte und mit einem leisen letzten Seufzer die Augen für immer schloss.

Die Asari und der Salarianer starrten sich nur ratlos an.

* * *

In verschrammter ODST Rüstung, verdreckt und voller Blut, warf er sich regelrecht erschöpft gegen die dicke Wandplatte der Bauruine. Kurz innehalten beobachtet er die Bewegungssensoren in seinem Helmdisplay. Keine waren in einem 50 Meter umkreis zu sehen.

Mit einem Klappern viel das Magazin seiner Schallgedämpften Maschinenpistole auf den Boden. Es war das letzte.

Zu erschöpft dieser Tatsache irgendein Gefühl zu widmen, wechselte er die leere Waffe gegen ein Sturmgewehr auf seinem Rücken aus. Eine leichte Welle der Zufriedenheit durchströmte ihn als er die leuchtende 61 auf der Munitionsanzeige des Gewehrs sah. Er hatte sich wohl eine der letzten MA5B-Sturmgewehre im UNSC-Arsenal sichern können. Trotz der Betagtheit der Waffe, das doppelt so große Magazin hatte er bei den Nachfolgermodellen immer vermisst.

„Wolf, falle mit deinem Team bis zu dem Eckladen zurück und bildet dort eine Verteidigungsline.", schallte der Befehl seines Vorgesetzten über Funk.

„Verdammt, was soll das.", grummelte er zu sich selbst.

Vorsichtig lugt er um die Ecke. Dort bewegte sich nur ein von einer Granate verstümmelter und blaues Blut spuckender Turianer, der seine letzten Atemzüge machte. Ein letzten Seufzer und das Leben verlies ihn.

Wolf atmete noch einmal tief ein, dann begann er zu rennen. Aus der Ferne feuerte die nächste Welle des Gegners auf ihn, doch die Projektile verfehlten ihr Ziel um Längen.

Auf der Höhe des Eckladens ging er neben seinen Team-Kameraden in Deckung.

Die feindlichen Truppen waren mittlerweile wesentlich näher und begannen sie unter Feuer zu nehmen.

Von der Überzahl und dem massiven Beschuss festgenagelt und unter Munitionsmangel leidend konnten die Höllenspringer nur vereinzelt ungezielt auf die gegnerischen Salven antworten.

„Wer hatte diese bescheuerte Idee.", meinte Higgins.

„Was auch immer Price sich dabei gedacht hat, ich hoffe…", hielt Wolf mitten in der Antwort inne: „Was zur Hölle?"

Ein Stampfen erschütterte die Erde.

Zwei ODST mit sauberer unbeschädigter Rüstung kamen um die Ecke gesprintet und begannen sofort ihre Kameraden zu unterstützen.

„Sergeant Xain, Versuchs und Erprobungsbrigade. Wir sind hier mit einem schweren Trupp um sie zu unterstützen.", stellte sich einer der beiden vor und warf Higgins ein MP-Magazin zu.

„Schweren Trupp?", fragte Higgins über das immer näher kommende Stampfen hinweg.

Etwas Riesiges kam um die Ecke und kurzdarauf begann dessen Arm zu glühen. Die Ladung aus grünem Plasma schoss die Straße entlang und schlug mit einer riesigen Explosion in der Mitte der ungläubig dreinblickenden Turianer ein. Im folgte ein zweiter Schuss des zweiten Jäger, der seinem Partner um die Ecke gefolgt war.

Nun prasselte der Beschuss, der zuvor auf die ODST gerichtet war, auf die beiden über 4 Meter großen Mgalekgolo nieder.

„Das sind Grizzly und Tank.", stellte einer der frischen ODST die beiden Ungetüme vor.

„Wirf mich!", quickte eine hohe Stimme von irgendwo her.

Kurz darauf flog ein Grunt, geworfen von einem der beiden Jäger, über das Gefechtsfeld.

„Oh man was treibt Crazy da schon wieder!", brüllte Sergeant Xain laut.

Der Grunt landete in der Gegnerischen Formation. Die wusste erst nicht, was ihnen da vor die Füße gefallen war und als sie es begriffen, war es zu spät.

Von der Nadelpistole durchbohrt fielen die Turianer zu Boden, entweder wie am Spieß schreiend oder Tod.

„Da kommt schon die nächste Welle.", berichtete Wolf.

„Eins muss man ihnen lassen, die Vögel haben eine eiserne Moral.", warf Higgins ein: „Selbst die alten Allianz Elitetruppen wären mittlerweile demoralisiert."

„Hier spricht Price, alle Teams auf die innere Verteidigungsposition zurück ziehen. Ich wiederholen, zieht euch auf die innere Verteidigungsposition zurück!", kam Prices Befehl über Funk.

„Das heißt nichts Gutes.", kommentierte Higgins den Befehl seines Vorgesetzten.

„Warum sollten wir uns gleich komplett zurück ziehen? Zwischen unserer jetzigen Position und der Befohlenen ist noch eine Verteidigungsstellung in der Karte eingezeichnet. Das ist ein riesiger taktischer Fehler", fluchte der ODST der mit Sergeant Xain gekommen war.

„Wag es ja nicht unseren Sergeant Major in den Schmutz zu ziehen. Der wird schon seine Grüne haben.", knurrte ihn Higgins sofort an.

„Das reicht.", ging Wolf dazwischen: „Wir sollten uns lieber Überlegen, wie wir die beiden Riesen da heil zurück bekommen. Ihr Rücken ist so gut wie ungeschützt und Rückwärtslaufen könne sie nicht. Wenn wir also nicht wollen, dass uns die Spatzen in den Rücken fallen, dann müssen wir uns etwas ausdenken."

Higgins grinste unter seinem Helm: „Ich hätte da eine Idee."

Sergeant Xain blickte ihn an und meint nur: „Lassen sie hören."

„Wir halten die Stellung, bis die beiden Giganten sich zurückgezogen haben.", meinte Higgins.

„Scheiß Idee.", murmelte der Schütze in sauberer Rüstung.

* * *

Einige Kilometer über ihnen im Orbit starrte der Turianische General unzufrieden auf eine taktische Karte der Stadt.

Sie hatten nun schon seit fast einem Tag versucht den Feind zu vernichten, oder zumindest aus der Stadt zu jagen. Doch bisher hatten sie nur wenige Meter gut gemacht. Welle auf Welle war gegen die Stellungen es Feindes gebrandet, ohne nennenswerten Erfolg. Für jeden gemeldeten Abschuss hatten sie ganze Gruppen verloren. Es war ein Alptraum.

„General Victus. Wir haben eine dringenden Anruf für sie.", trat ein junger Soldat an ihn heran.

„Ich habe keine Zeit. Er soll mir eine Nachricht schicken oder zurückrufen.", fauchte Victus.

„Es ist das Oberkommando.", kommentierte der Kommunikationsoffizier die Antwort seines kommandierenden Offiziers.

Der schaute mit einem undefinierbaren Blick auf und begab sich dann in den angrenzenden Kommunikations- und Konferenzraum.

Dort stellte er sich auf das Raster und aktivierte es,

Der Raum wurde dunkel und vor ihm erschienen die Projektionen der fünf wichtigsten Turianischen Generäle.

„Nun, wir hören.", fing der Primarch nach kurzem Schweigen an.

„Die Hauptstreitmacht ist bereits vertrieben worden. Die Containersiedlung wurde gesichert und die Zivilbevölkerung ist in Sicherheit. Die Kollateralschäden sind gering.

In der unbewohnten im Bau befindlichen Siedlung haben sich noch einige feindliche Kräfte eingegraben. Wir werden sie im Laufe des Tages Stück für Stück zurück erobern.

Die Rettungsaktion bezüglich der Asari-Beobachterin ist fehlgeschlagen. Sie ist meinen Informationen nach tot.", berichtet Victus trocken und ohne zu zögern.

„Bisherige Verluste.", fragte der zur rechten des Vorsitzenden.

„Etwa 40 bis 50 % der Sturmbrigade.", kommentierte Victus.

„So viele? Mir erscheint die Anzahl etwas hoch.", meinte der General zur Linken des Primarchen.

„Es wurde eine ganze Division verjagt. Laut den Aufklärungsdaten sind ihr Überbleibsel mit Sechs bis Sieben Landekreuzern abtransportiert worden.", erwiderte der Vorgeladene.

„Wir werden ihren Offiziellen schriftlichen Bericht für die Details abwarten.", meinte der Vorsitzende: „Ihre Befehle lauten, den Planeten zu säubern und zu halten. Primäres Ziel ist der Schutz der Bevölkerung, Sekundäres Gefangene und mögliche Sicherstellung von Feindtechnologie. Keine Alleingänge, haben sie das Verstanden. Sie rühren sich nicht vom Fleck bis andere Befehle erhalten. Haben sie verstanden General Victus."

„Ja, Primarch.", antwortete Victus nur widerwärtig.

Der Projektor schaltete sich ab und das Licht ging wieder an.

Mies gelaunt verlies Victus das Zimmer, um sich dem letzten "kleinen" Widerstand auf dem Planeten widmen.


	4. Verbrannte Erde

Mit einem orangeroten Schein verschwand die Sonne langsam hinter den hohen Gebäuden in den tiefen Häuserschluchten der Stadt.

Price hielte kurz inne, um das farbenfrohe Spektakel zu betrachten. Für den Moment schien die Welt so ruhig und friedlich. Dann riss ihn das Geschrei eines Verwundeten wieder zurück in die Realität.

Sie hatten den ganzen Tag lang einen Häuserblock im Innern der Stadt verteidigt, zu dem sie sich in der Nacht zuvor zurück gezogen hatten.

Sie hatten sich tapfer gehalten, doch von den einst 250 ODSTs unter seinem Kommando waren noch etwa 30 unverletzt. 50 weiter hielten sich weitestgehend auf ihren Beinen und unterstützen ihre Kameraden. Der Rest war verwundet, tot oder vermisst. Nun neigte sich der Tag dem Ende zu.

Ein einziges Wort schallte doch den Kopf des Kommandeurs.

Nacht.

Diese Erkenntnis lies neue Energie durch seinen Körper strömen, wie die Flut durch ein ausgetrocknetes Flussbett am Ende der Dürre.

Die Dunkelheit war ihr Zeit.

„Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck.", meinte Wolf, der ihn anblickte, während er sich aus einer Kiste einige letzte Munitionsreste zusammen kratzte: „Ist es das, was ich denke?"

Sein Vorgesetzter blickte zurück und nickte.

„Ich hätte da eine Idee, die es uns vielleicht die Geschichte erleichtern könnte.", ergänzte Wolf.

„Ich glaub ich weis was du meinst. Du hast dafür eine halbe Stunde Zeit.", erwiderte der Sergeant Major.

Der ODST setzte sich seinen Helm wieder auf und verschwand als einsamer Wolf in der Dämmerung.

„Diese Pinkhäuter sind ganzschön stark.", durchbrach einer der Turianischen Aufklärer die Stille.

Sie waren nun seit gut einem Tag auf ihrem Posten und hatten Welle für Welle ihre Kameraden dabei beobachtet, wie sie gegen die verschanzten Invasoren gebrandet waren. Keine der Versuche war wirklich erfolgreich gewesen.

„Ach halt's Maul.", fluchte sein Kumpane: „Die halten nicht mehr aus als die Batarianer. Und die sind nicht unbedingt unverwundbar."

Er unterbrach seine Predigt kurz um einen Schnappschuss von einer Pinkhaut zu schießen, die soeben ihre Stellungen verlassen hatte und in einer der Straßen verschwunden war. Er meldete es kurz an ihren Befehlsstand zurück und fuhr dann fort: „Die Pinkhäuter in der Containerstadt wurden von der Miliz aufgehalten. So gut könne sie also nicht sein. Wir haben wahrscheinlich das Glück auf eine Eliteeinheit gestoßen zu sein."

Er unterbrach erneut, um einen ins Visier zu bekommen, der gerade die Stellungen entlang ging und anscheinend Munition verteilte. Da dieses Unterfangen erfolglos blieb ergänzte er seine Aussage: „Das einzige was mich wundert ist, warum sie eine Eliteeinheit zurück gelassen haben. Rein von ihrer Flottenstärke hätte ihre Kreuzer uns lange genug aufhalten können. Was bezwecken sie also damit."

„Wahrscheinlich sind sie Hals über Kopf davon gerannt wie ein Salarianer, wenn der gegenüber einen Fingerbreit größer ist.", kommentierte sein Kamerad diese Beobachtung.

Dies lies der Truppführer unkommentiert und observierte die Feindlichen Stellungen schweigend.

Der Untergeben unterbrach dies überrascht: „Ich bekommen ein unverschlüsseltes Funksignal rein. Keines der unseren."

„Lass mal hören."

_„Höllenspringer, ich will euch nichts vormachen. Wir sind umzingelt, in der Unterzahl und von der Versorgung abgeschnitten. Es wird keine Verstärkung kommen, ebenso wenig werden wir Evakuiert. Weder sind wir Spartaner die alleine eine komplette Invasion abhalten können, noch wären wir so wertvoll um eine Solche wegen uns zu starten._

_Doch all das ist unwichtig…"_

Eine kurze Atempause trat ein.

_„Denn wenn wir umzingelt sind, in der Unterzahl und ohne Nachschub, kämpfen wir am Besten._

_Wir sind nicht so teuer wie ein ganzer Kreuzer, was uns nur Effektiver macht. _

_Wir sind entbehrlich, was uns nur Gefährlicher macht._

_WIR SIND HÖLLENSPRINGER!_

_Und wie landen wir in der Hölle ODSTs?!"_

_„MIT DEN FÜSSEN VORAN!",_ schallte es wie von Hunderten gebrüllt durch den Äther des Funkkanals.

„Ich hab zwar nichts verstanden, aber es scheint als hätten wir ein Problem.", kommentierte der Truppführer das eben gehörte.

Wie auf das Stichwort stürmten einige dutzend Gestalten aus den Gegnerischen Stellungen.

„Oh verdammt.", schimpfte er nur und legte sein Scharfschützengewehr an.

Der erste Schuss verfehlte eine der Gestalten nur knapp. Der Zweite traf einen der Riesen in den Rücken. An einer ungepanzerten Stelle getroffen stolpere der Riese.

„Die Ungetüme sind am Rücken verwundbar!", funkte der Kamerad des Schützen.

Der Riese fing sich wieder, worauf der Truppführer sein komplettes Thermomagazin in den Rücken des Monsters entlud. Der zu Boden fallende Riese erschütterte den kompletten Häuserblock.

Dem erschütternden folgte einem rauschenden Geräusch, dann zerriss ein Paar Raketen den Beobachtungsposten.

Gut 150 Meter entfernt stand ein ODST mit rauchendem Raketenwerfer.

* * *

Die Erschütterung von Tank's auf dem Boden aufschlagenden Körpers war noch nicht verklungen, da begann Grizzly zu beben und erzeugte einen Wutschrei der durch Mark und Bein aller Anwesenden ging.

Bevor irgendwer auch nur reagieren konnte, auch wenn keiner ihn hätte aufhalten können, stürmte der Koloss in Richtung der feindlichen Linien.

„Schütz seine Flanken!", brüllte Price in sein Micro das seinen verblieben Höllenspringern nur so die Trommelfelle schmerzten.

Die ODSTs sprinteten hinter her, während von Grizzly schon die ersten Feindlichen Projektile abprallten.

Der vier Meter große Mitstreiter hatte mittlerweile die gegnerischen Stellungen erreicht. Mit seinem Schildarm erwischte er zwei der Turianer, die in einigen Metern durch die Luft flogen und sich nicht mehr rührten.

Dem überraschten Dritten, den er um Haaresbreite verfehlt hatte, rammte er die untere Kante seines Schild hinein. Wie die Spitze eines übergroßen Schwertes trieb er ihn durch den Körper des Turianers, schwang es einmal und dessen leblose Körper, oder vielmehr was davon noch übrig war, fiel ein zwei Schritte entfernt auf dem Boden.

Im Schatten des Mgalekgolo stürmen die ODSTs und hielten ihm den Rücken frei.

* * *

Es war ein grausamer Anblick für die kleine Einheit der Special Task Group. Die Turianische Brigade, oder vielmehr das, was nach den schier endlosen Attacken auf die Stellungen der Invasoren noch übrig war, wurde nur so abgeschlachtet. Es hatte keine zehn Minuten gedauert, dann war diese gigantische Kreatur durch die Verteidigungslinien gebrochen und hatte den dahinter liegenden Kommandoposten verwüstet.

Ein Versuch mit den letzten organisierten Truppen den Angreifern in den Rücken zu fallen war schief gelaufen. Kurz bevor diese die ehemaligen Stellungen des Feindes erreicht hatten war der komplette Straßenzug nach mehreren Explosionen über den Angreifenden zusammengestürzt.

Es war kein Massaker was sie da sahen. Nein, ein Massaker hätte vorausgesetzt, dass die Angreifer sich mit ihren Opfern auseinander setzten. Doch die waren einfach über sie hinweggefegt wie ein Radioaktiver Sturm über einen Pyack auf Tuchanka. Die Ersten der Angriffswelle hatten auf alles geschossen was auch nur ansatzweise nach einer Bedrohung ausgesehen hatte. Die Nachhut hatte anschließend auf alles geschossen was sich noch regte.

Langsam kehrte Stille ein, schwer und bedrückend lag sie über dem Schlachtfeld, nur unterbrochen von gelegentlichen Explosionen entlang des Belagerungsringes und den Schreien einzelner Verwundeter die unter den Leichen ihrer Kameraden begraben waren.

„Einer der gefallenen Angreifer scheint noch am Leben.", meinte einer der Salarianer.

Der Kommandant der kleinen Einheit blicke sofort in die gedeutete Richtung.

„Gerade noch.", kommentierte er die Entdeckung seines Untergebenen, während er konzentriert den sich leicht bewegenden Körper durch sein Fernglas beobachtete.

„Holt ihn.", fuhr er nach einer kurzen Pause fort.

Die STG-Einheit bewegte sich schnell durch die verwüsteten Straßen. Die Schreie der Verwundeten ignorierend sie, während sie an ihnen Vorbei gingen, wie Geister, die unter den Totgeweihten wanderten.

Der Verletzte schien sie nicht wahrzunehmen, als sie näher traten und sich über ihn beugten. Erst als ein Trupp ihn zu Viert packte begann er plötzlich wild um sich zu schlagen. Einen der Salarianer fiel getroffen von einem Schwinger zu Boden.

Ohne Umschweife half ihm einer seiner Kammeraden wieder auf die Beine und stütze den benommenen Aufklärer.

Einer des Trupps verpasste dem verwundeten Feind einen Schocker, worauf der bewusstlos auf den Boden sackte.

So leise wie sie gekommen waren verschwand die STG Einheit mit dem ODST wieder, während die ersten Strahlen der Aufgehenden Sonne die Dächer die Flachdächer viele Meter Über ihnen erhellte.

* * *

Price lies sich müde auf eine wenigen provisorischen Feldliegen fallen und nahm seinen Helm ab.

Svenson kümmerte sich sofort um einen Streifschuss, der das Visier durchschlagen hatte knapp am linken Auge vorbei geschossen war und schließlich, nach einem Abpraller an der hintern Helminnenseite, im Hinterkopf stecken geblieben war. Das kleine Stück Metall hatten den Schädel zwar nicht durchschlagen und die Wunde war bereits geronnen, doch steckte es immer noch im Knochen.

Vorsichtig zog die Sanitäterin den Splitter heraus und verband die Wunde.

Price seufzte und wischte sich über Gesicht.

Fünf Höllenspringer. Das war alles was von ihrem Vorstoß noch übrig war. Sechs wenn man Grizzly mitzählte. Der Mgalekgolo stand einige Meter von ihm entfernt und wachte über das Lager. Einer der ODST's hatte seinen Schildarm grob vom blauen Blut gesäubert und ihm mit einer Mischung aus Schlamm und Asche das Zeichen ihrer Einheit darauf gemalt.

Der verrückte Zwerg war in den Wirren verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich unter wurde seine Leiche unter einem Berg von Toten begraben. Oder er war mit einer Granate in der Hand in einer gegnerischen Stellung Explodiert.

Das alles kümmerte Price gerade nicht. Sie hatten eine weiter Nacht überlebt, nur das zählte. Nebenbei hatten sie fast sämtliche feindliche Kräfte vernichtet. Sicher würden in Kürze neue Einheiten landen, doch hatte ihnen die Aktion fürs erste Ruhe verschafft. Und hoffentlich würde das Blutbad die Nächsten etwas abschrecken.

* * *

A'ina hastete durch die Wälder Unio. Das von einem der toten STG-Agenten requirierte Gewehr fühlte sich langsam an, wie Blei in ihren Händen. Sie befand sich nun gut drei Tagesmärsche von den Hauptsiedlungen entfernt.

Wie lange sie sich nun auf diesem Planeten befand wusste sie nichtmehr.

In den Wäldern diesem Planeten schien jedwedes Zeitgefühl verschwunden zu sein, oder es war aufgrund der Gefahr geflohen.

Sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln.

Sie hatte gerade erst ihre Füße auf den Boden des Planeten gehabt, als ihre komplette Kommando Einheit von einigen Granaten zerfetzt wurde. Ihr Angreifer war so plötzlich und unerkannte verschwunden, wie er gekommen war. Seither jagten sie sich gegenseitig. Dann war sie auf eine Einheit der STG gestoßen und zusammen mit ihnen hatte sie einen abgestürzten Transporter der fremden Angreifer entdeckt. Nach einem kurzen Gefecht mit den Überlebenden war es ihr gelungen mit einem der Aliens zu verschmelzen. Dies hatte zwar keine größere Erkenntnis über die Angreifer an sich gebracht, denn der Gefangen lag im Sterben. Doch hatte sie sich dadurch eine Grundlage der Aliensprache erarbeiten können. Nicht, dass sie ihr hier half, sich konnte eventuell später noch von Nutzen sein.

Dem Letzten, ihr verbliebenen Agenten der SGT-Einheit hatte es wenig genutzt, als sie in eine Sprengfall gelaufen waren.

Nun war sie erneut allein.

Sie blieb kurz stehen um einem verdächtigem Geräusch zu lauschen. Als nichts zu hören war, außer der Stille des Waldes spurtete sie weiter.

Nur Schlieren von Schatten in der Luft kündigten an was folgte. A'ina duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig. Das große Messer sauste nur ein zwei Finger breit über ihrem Kopf vorbei, der kräftige führende Arm traf sie dennoch teilweise. Die auf ihren Kopf treffenden harten Armschienen ließen sie zurück taumeln. Leicht schwindlig machte sie den zweiten Schlag aus und blockte ihn mit aller Kraft ab. Die benommen ausgeführte Aktion war zu langsam gewesen.

Die Armschienen ihres Angreifers schrammten an denen ihren Unterarms entlang und leiteten so das Messer gerade Wegs und mit nur bedingt gebremster Wucht in ihren Oberschenkel.

Die Stresshormone, die durch den Schmerz freigeschüttet wurden, spülten die Benommenheit regelrecht weg. Dem verschwommen Blick wich ein Tunnel.

All ihrer verbliebenen Kraft führte sie einen biotischen Schlag gegen den gepanzerten Gegner. Sein Visier zersplitterte und der Helm segelte davon. Dessen nun ehemaliger Träger flog ausgeknockt hinten über.

Am Ende ihrer Kräfte sank die Asari-Kommando neben ihrem Feind zu Boden.

Kraftlos starrte sie die gepanzerte Gestalt an, die zum greifen nahe neben ihr lag. Ihr Puls wurde immer ruhiger, die tiefenschärfe verschwand aus ihrem Blick. Langsam nahm sie die vergilbte Farbe, die einzelnen Kerben und Kratzer auf den Rüstungsplatten war. Und ein riesiges Loch, dass ein Projektil in die Panzerung geschlagen hatte.

Langsam wich der Erschöpfung Müdigkeit und sie begann weg zu dämmern.

* * *

„General.", schallte der turianische Sensoroffizier über die Lautsprecher des Beobachtungsraums: „Soeben hat ein Schlachtschiff das Massenportal durchquert. Das Designe ähnelt dem der Neuankömmlinge. Es scheint sich um dasselbe Schiff zu handeln, dass bei der Eroberung dabei war."

Der General blickte grimmig und betätigte sein Funkgerät: „Wie lange bis zur Ankunft?"

„Eine halbe Stunde."

„Gut, gehen sie in Blockadestellung und erwarten sie seine Ankunft.", befahl er und wandte sich wieder den Treiben auf den Monitoren zu.

In einem Verhörraum auf einem Salarianischen Aufklärungschiff war einer der Verrückten, die sich mit Kapseln auf den Planeten geschossen hatten. Sein Kampfanzug und Kleidung war entfernt und seine Wunden vorläufig versorgt worden.

Eine Asari-Verhörspezialistin war für teures Geld angerheuert worden um ihn zu verhören. Bisher hatte sie nur ein paar wirre Worte aus ihm heraus bekommen, dank zu übermäßig verabreichten Drogen, die einen Kroganer ausgenockt hätten.

Die Narkotika schienen nach zu lassen. Der Gefangene schien endlich seine Umgebung bewusst wahr zu nehmen.

* * *

Stöhnend versucht er sich auszurichten, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn auf der Liege, oder worauf auch immer er gerade lag.

Er hatte einen wirren Traum gehabt. Eine hübsche kalte Wissenschaftlerin hatte ihn in einem Labor untersucht, während er splitter faser nackt an einem Seziertisch gefesselt war, und sie etwas mit seinem Kopf anstellte. Dann hatte ein potthässlicher MND-Agent angebrüllt, worauf er nur unverständlich zurück gestarrt hatte, da er nichts von dem Geschrei verstanden hatte.

Er hob so weit wie möglich seinen Kopf und bemerkte, dass er tatsächlich splitterfasernackt und auf einen Tisch gefesselt lag.

Er hörte hinter sich ein zischendes Geräusch, gefolgt von einigen Schritten.

„Du bist wach."; ertönte die Stimme der hübschen kalten Wissenschaftlerin.

„Was soll das? Wieso hält mich der MND hier fest?", fluchte der ODST sofort los.

„Sie wissen genau wieso sie hier sind.", erwiderte die Frau.

„Ist das eine neue perverse Methode Kandidaten für das Spartan-Program zu rekrutieren oder…", der Erdsoldat zuckte zusammen, als eine Frau mit blauer Hautfarbe und Tentakeln anstatt Haaren sich über ihn beugte.

„Verdammte Scheiße, was geht hier ab."

„Sie scheinen eine einigermaßen intelligente Spezies zu sein, raten sie.", erwiderte die Blaue mit regelrecht verführerischer Stimme.

Er atmete tief durch: „Entweder sind das Nebenwirkungen von dem Zeug was sie mir gegeben haben, oder die hässlichen Geier haben echt hübsche Weibchen."

Die Verhörspezialistin lachte.

„Eure kleine Invasion wurde ganz schön an die Wand gefahren. Auch wenn ihr für ordentlich Unruhe gesorgt habt.", fuhr sie fort: „Dennoch, euch haben sie zurück gelassen. Einfach so."

Der Gefangen schwieg.

„Ah ich habe einen wunden Punkt getroffen.", bemerkte sie mit einer Mischung aus diabolischem und verführerischem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Der Gefangen starrte schweigend an die Decke.

„Auf jeden Fall ist euer beschädigtes Schlachtschiff zurück um noch eine runde zu kassieren.", meinte sie so beiläufig wie möglich.

Der Erdsoldat schreckte hoch, wurde allerdings schon im Beginn der Bewegung von seinen Fesseln gestoppt.

Mit zufriedener Selbstsicherheit bombardierenden Blick beobachte sie das leicht von Schmerz verzogene Gesicht des Gefangen. Der hätte am liebsten an so einigen verrissenen Muskeln massiert, doch in seiner Zwangslage gefangen versuchte er sich in stoischer Ruhe.

Die Verhörspezialistin hatte die Lunte allerding schon gerochen: „In seinem Zustand wird es der Turianischen Flotte nicht lange Standhalten. Nur ein Wunder oder der Citadel-Rat, könnte dies noch verhindern.", sie legte eine kurze Pause ein um die Information sich in dem Gedanken des unwissenden Gefangen setzen zu lassen. Dann setzte sie zur Attacke an: „Der Rat hat allerdings keinerlei zuverlässige Informationen die eine Intervention rechtfertigen. Ein so junge Spezies jedweder Verteidigung zu berauben und sie schutzlos zurück zu lassen wäre so einer."

„Frag doch die Vögel was sie mit Shanxi gemacht haben.", spuckte er ihr entgegen: „Frag sie doch wie sie die Verteidigung der Kolonie zerstört haben, nachdem sie ein ziviles Forschungsschiff zerstört hatten. Frag sie wie sie dabei zugesehen haben wie die Vieräugler über Shanxi hergefallen sind und Kolonie plünderten. Frag sie wie sie den Aasgeiern den Rücken gedeckt haben als diese hundertausende Kolonisten verschleppten."

Die Überraschung war nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, aber dem ODST entging sie nicht.

„Ah, wie es mir scheint haben sie dir nicht erzählt wie das alle hier anfing.", grinste der Gefangene.

Die Asari hatte sich von dem Rückschlag wieder gefangen bevor ihr Gegenüber auch nur mit dem Lachen angefangen hatte. Und bei dem Punkt, als er fertig war, hatte sie sich wieder vollends gesammelt.

„Das ändern nichts an der Tatsache, dass euer Schlachtschiff gleich in Stücke geschossen wird.", sie tippte auf ihrem Omnitool.

„Hmm, das ist Merkwürdig.", erwiderte der Gefangen ruhig.

„Was ist Merkwürdig?"

„Ich weis von keinem Schlachtschiff, dass auch nur annähernd in Reichweite wäre.", antwortete er, die Ruhe selbst.

„Siehe selbst.", meinte die Asari und auf einem Bildschirm in seinem Blickwinkel erschien eine Bild.

Die Übertragung, oder die Aufzeichnung, zeigte ein UNSC Großkampfschiff. Einige Stellen der Panzerung waren beschädigt und zwei drei der Hilfstriebwerke waren zerstört oder fehlten fast komplett. Die Panzerung mit dem großen weißen Lettern UNSC war bereits teilweise zerstört, doch dahinter konnte man noch ziemlich deutlich den Namen des Schiffes lesen. In lädierten Buchstaben, weithin sichtbar, stand Halcyon.

Der Gefangen fing laut an zu lachen. Die Asari stand unschlüssig über seine Reaktion da, während das Gelächter hallte von den glatten Wänden des Verhörraums wieder.

* * *

Langsam und unauffällig drosselte die UNSC Halcyon ihr Tempo, mit kurzen Zündungen der kleinen Manövertriebwerke. Sie waren zu früh dran in ihrem Zeitplan. Das Timing musste stimmen.

Nicht, dass die Halcyon sich vor der Turianischen Flotte verstecken musste. Der älteste noch im Dienst befindliche Erdkreuzer war, trotz seiner veralteten Technik und seines lädierten Zustand, noch in der Lage ordentlich auszuteilen.

Kapitän Mc'Kinsey stand auf der Brücke und beobachtete die taktische Holokarte.

Sie waren in der Unterzahl und hatten die schlechtere Position. Nach Tonnage war die Übermacht nicht ganz so groß, doch die Flotte würde nicht einfach zu knacken sein.

Das größte Problem lag in ihrer Anzahl.

„Sir.", begann sein erster Offizier: „Archer-Raketenwerfer 6. ist nicht einsatzbereit, ebenso einige Punktverteidigungsgeschütze am Bug. Wir haben Probleme mit dem Feuerleitrechner für die MAC-Kanone und Hangar B verliert leicht Luft."

„Was ist genau mit dem Feuerleitrechner los?", fragte der Kapitän.

„Die für die Berechnung zuständige dumme KI ist nach dem letzten Systemausfall unbrauchbar. Wir haben sie versucht in der kurzen Zeit mit einer der andern zu ersetzen, doch die sind für diese Aufgabe nicht ausgelegt. Und ohne eine schlaue KI an Bord werden wir wohl auf die Notfallprograme zurück greifen müssen. Was unsere Reichweite auf 2/3 der ursprünglichen setzt, die Hälfte wenn der Treffer 100% sitzen muss.", fuhr sein Untergebener fort.

„Dann ist der Kampf wenigstens ansatzweise fair.", meinte Mc'Kinsey weiter auf die Karte starrend.

Die Halcyon erreichte kurz darauf eine in der Karte markierte Stelle. Eine Sirene heulte durch das Schiff.

Der letzte Hauch von entspannter Ruhe wich aus der Besatzung. Unwichtig Reparaturen wurde eingestellt und das letzte Besatzungsmitglied begab sich auf seine Kampfstation.

„Ist das modifizierte Projektil geladen?", fragte der kommandierende Offizier.

„Geladen und feuer bereit.", erwiderte der erste Feuerleitoffizier.

„Dann lasst uns ein paar Vögel am Spieß braten."

* * *

Victus starrte seit er die Kommandozentrale vor gut 5 Minuten betreten hatte auf die Strategische Karte.

Das Verhör, auch wenn er kein Wort verstanden hatte ging ihm immer noch durch den Kopf. Dieses Lachen, nachdem der Gefangene das Bild des lädierten Schlachtschiffes gesehen hatte. Es machte keinen Sinn. Sie hatten Aufzeichnungen von dem Schiff in Aktion während der Invasion. Es war zweifellos ein starkes Schiff, doch würde es der geballten Feuerkraft seiner Flotte nicht lange stand halten können.

„General, wir haben mehrere kleine Kontakte, Kanonenboot Größe, die sich vom zweiten Mond aus unserer Position schnell nähern. Sie müssen den Mond als Deckung und sein Gravitationsfeld als Katapult zur Beschleunigung genutzt haben.", berichtet der Sensoroffizier.

„Schickt zwei Fregatten zum abfangen.", befahl Victus ruhig in die Karte vertieft.

„Das Schlachtschiff hat soeben sein Hauptgeschütz abgefeuert."

„Ausweichen!", schreckte der General hoch.

Während sich der erste Offizier nur nachdenklich wunderte: „Die sind viel zu weit weg. Jeder lahme Frachter könnte dem Projektil ausweichen."

Das Projektil kam der Flotte immer näher und sauste am den ersten Reihe vorbei.

„Radioaktiver Alarm!", brüllte ein Brückenoffizier. Doch es war zu spät.

Der Gefechtskopf des Projektils explodierte in mitten der Formation mit einem gleisend hellen Blitz.

Das Schlachtschiff wurde von der Druckwelle erfasst und durchgeschüttelt.

„Sämtliche Sensoren sind überlastet oder ausgefallen. Die Kommunikationsrelais starten gerade neu. Zwei Drittel der GARDIAN-Laser sind Offline. Geringe Schäden an der Panzerung. Die Struktur und Hülle scheinen unbeschädigt.", ging ein Leutnant die Schadensberichte durch.

„Das Projektil sollte uns verfehlen.", stellte der erste Offizier miesmutig fest.

„Kommunikation wieder Online.", rief der dafür zuständige Offizier: „Flotte weitestgehend Intakt. Die Fregatte Shadowrunner war zu nah an am Projektil. Sonst nur leichte Hüllenbrüche und ausgefallene Sensoren und GARDIAN-Laser."

„Ich will Informationen was dort draußen vor sich geht. LADAR, Video oder eine verdammte Kriegsreporterbeschreibung. Egal was. Und wenn sie einen Soldaten mit Kamera auf Weltraumspaziergang schicken müssen!", schrie Victus gerade zu.

Auf einigen der Monitore erschienen die Bilder von Geschützkameras intakter GARDIAN-Türme.

Mehrere, mittlerweile ziemlich nahe, Silhouetten waren über die Überbleibsel eines zerstörten Lasergeschützes zu sehen.

Die Angreifer drehten plötzlich alle ab, nicht ohne eine nicht zählbare Masse an Raketen ab zu feuern.

„Sir, wir haben berichte das zwei Kreuzer in der Atmosphäre des Planeten gesichtet wurden.", doch der Bericht ging bei den auf die Monitore starrenden Offizieren unter.

Die flankenschützende Kreuzerflottille wurde mit den ansausenden Raketen eingedeckt. Überwältigt von der schieren Anzahl hielten die wenigen einsatzbereiten Abwehrsysteme nur wenig dagegen.

Langsam aber stetig kamen die Sensoren wieder online. Nicht schnell genug für die beiden Kreuzer, die sich zum Planeten auf machten. Das Hauptgeschütz der Halcyon schrie zwei Mal. Die Triebwerke der beiden Turianischen Kriegsschiffe wurden von den Geschossen einfach abgerissen. Manövrierunfähig trieben die beiden Rümpfe langsam in Richtung der Atmosphäre.

In der Turianischen Flotte machte sich derweil Hektik breit. Keiner hatte dank der geblendeten Sensoren das Erdschiff weiter verfolgen können. Und anstatt wie erwartet die geschwächte Flanke anzugreifen, war es aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung gekommen.

Das Turianische Schlachtschiff manövrierte sich träge in Schussposition, während sein Ziel die Backbordflanke schützende Kreuzerflottille regelrecht auseinander nahm. Nur mäßig von den Kreuzern und der Flankenbewaffnung des Flakschiffs der Turianer behackt, die aus Rücksicht auf ihre eigenen Schiffe das Feuer auf das Getümmel nur vorsichtig erwiderten.

Das hässliche Schiff der Aliens segelte durch die Formation der Turianer. Raketen verließen ihre Startrampen, auf diese kurze Entfernung gab es so gut wie keine Chance für die GARDIAN noch rechtzeitig zu reagieren. Zumindest der Teil der nicht von dem Atomsprengkopf zerstört oder funktionsunfähig gemacht worden war.

Große Löcher klafften in diesem Abwehrschirm der vielleicht noch die Raketen hätte stoppen können. Nur einzeln gelang es den Laserwaffen die Ankommenden Gefechtsköpfe abzuwehren, doch diese Anzahl war zu gering und erinnert mehr an eine trotzige Geste als wirklich etwas am Gesamtbild, das sich bot, zu ändern.

Die Projektilgeschütze mischten sich schließlich auch noch in die Kämpfe ein als das Schiff einige Schiffe der Turianer sehr nah passierte. Es schien als würden Teile der Alienhülle plötzlich in Flammen stehen als die leuchtenden Geschosse in schneller Folge die Läufe der unzähligen kleineren über das Alienschiff verteilten Türme verließen. Dann war das feindliche Schlachtschiff vorbei.

Nun waren die Turianer am Zug.

Victus lies keine Sekunde verstreichen, als das Hauptgeschütz seines Flakschiffs sein Ziel endlich im Visier hatte.

Die Projektile des großen Massenbeschleunigers deckten das schon strapazierte Energieschild des Erdschiffs nur so ein. Als dieser versagte prasselten die ersten Geschosse von der Hülle des Ziels zunächst ab wie Gewehrkugeln von einer Panzerplatte. Auch wenn die Querschläger den verbliebenen Turianischen Einheiten weiter zusetzten, durchschlugen die Folgenden die Panzerung des Ziels und rissen Löcher in die Panzerung.

Das in Hast abgefeuerte Geschütz überhitzte und ermöglichte dem schwer beschädigten Erdschiff zu entkommen.

Eine zweite, kleinere Welle anfliegender Bomber feuerte ihre Ladung auf das Heck des Turiansichen Schlachtschiffes. Obwohl die Masseneffektfelder das Schlachtschiff vor den detonierenden Gefechtsköpfen weitestgehend schützte, pusteten sie den Antrieb des Schiffes aus.

Bis deiser wieder angesprungen war und Victus die Verfolgung befohlen hatte, war das Erdschiff aus seiner Reichweite verschwunden.

* * *

Vize Admiral Liu Wu betrat den großen Konferenzraum, seinen Adjutanten an der Tür zurück lassend.

Er schien der letzte zu sein.

Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt begann ein Admiral auf der andern Seite des Tisches zu reden: „Die Entwicklung um den Shanxi Zwischenfall sehen beunruhigend aus. Auch wenn diese neue Allianz nicht so gefährlich zu seien scheint wie die Alte."

„Zwischenfall?", rief ein ergrauter Offizier dazwischen: „So nennen sie das also, wenn eine komplette Kolonie niedergebrannt, ein Drittel ihrer Bevölkerung massakriert und ein weiteres Verschleppt wird. Der MND scheint ja regelrecht Spaß an dem Spektakel zu haben."

„Wollen sie etwa dem MND unterstellen das wir nichts dagegen unternommen hätten bei gegebener vorzeitiger Information.", konterte der Redner.

„Nein, das nicht. Vielmehr das sie es gewusst haben.", erwiderte der Alte.

„Genug.", ging der Großadmiral am Ende des langen Tisches dazwischen. Seine Imposants und Autorität wurde von dem riesigen Gemälde hinter ihm weit sichtbar Verstärkt. Es zeigte keinen geringeren als den verstorbenen Großadmiral Lord Terrence Hood.

„Eine unbekannte Gefahr steht vor unserer Tür. Wir müssen darauf regieren."

„Schicken wir die 5. Flotte und radieren diese Gefahr von der Galaxiekarte.", kam es von einem Vizeadmiral mit Texanischem Akzent.

„Ich weis nicht wer diesen Irrtum in die Welt gesetzt hat, aber die 5. Flotte wird nicht einfach mal durch den ganzen UNSC Raum verlegt. Sie wird da gebrauchen wo sie ist.", erwiderte der Großadmiral.

„Wie wäre es mit der 2. Flotte?", warf Liu Wu ein.

„Diese Ansammlung von Museumsschiffen und Seelenverkäufern? Da können wir ja gleich mit Frachtern in den Kampf ziehen.", raunte der texanische Admiral.

„Die Halcyon ist unser ältestes Großkampfschiff, das sich noch in Dienst befindet. Und sie hat den Geiern ganzschön eingeheizt.", konterte Wu.

„Und zu welchem Preiß? Das Schiff wird nur noch durch Spucke und dem Willen der Mannschaft zusammengehalten. Sie wird für Jahre im Dock verschwinden. Wenn sich das überhaupt rentiert.", meinte der Angesprochene mürrisch.

„Die 2. Flotte wird mit weitern Schiffen ergänzt werden.", beendete der Großadmiral die Diskussion: „Die Frage ist, wie wir weiter vor gehen."

„Wir zerstören ihre Schiffe und bomben sie zurück in die Steinzeit.", schlug ein General vor.

„Unsere Aufmerksamkeit sollte auf den Schutz von Shanxi gerichtet sein, und der Befreiung der verschleppten Kolonisten.", meinte der Alte Admiral, der sich offensichtlich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„In dem Punkt sind wir einer Meinung. Unserer IT-Abteilung ist es gelungen aus einem der abgeschossenen Schiff Navigationsdaten auszuwerten. Die Vieräugigen haben ihre nächste größere Basis auf einem Mond in einem System relativ nahe zu Shanxi. Laut einigen Gefundenen Aufzeichnungen befindet sich dort der größte Hafen für Sklavenhandel.", berichtete der Vertreter des MND: „Wir empfehlen gezielte Kommandoeinsätze zur Befreiung der verschleppten Kolonisten."

„Und gehen dabei das Risiko ein, einige nicht befreien zu können.", erwiderte der Alte.

„Was schlagen sie vor?", fragte ihn der Flottenadmiral am Ende des Tisches ruhig.

Mit glühen in den Augen wandte sich der Graufuchs von seinem Kontrahenten ab, und dem Rest der Versammlung zu.

„Wir holen sie zurück, jeden einzelnen."


	5. Alea iacit

Torfan war die Hochburg Batarianische Piraten und Sklavenhändler. Diese unabhängige batarianische Kolonie, wie sie vom Citadel-Rat genannt wurde, hatte all die Jahrhunderte seit ihrer Gründung überstanden, trotz der Citadel-Gesetze gegen Sklaverei und Piraterie. Es war überhaupt ein wunder wie die Batarianer sich, mit ihrer so auf Sklaverei fixierten Kultur, so lange in den Reihen der galaktischen Gemeinschaft halten konnten.

Es herrschte reges Treiben auf dem kleinen Mond. Hunderte von Schiffen unterschiedlicher Größe transportierten hundertausende frische Sklaven von und zur Oberfläche. Die Plünderung der menschlichen Kolonie hatte sich für die Batariansichen Gesetzlosen ausgezahlt. Es herrschte ein Zustand des extremen Überflusses, dass sogar die raffsüchtigsten Banden gesättigt waren. Keiner der Bandenbosse beneidete den andern, für den Moment. Sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihre Wahre zu sichten Katalogisieren und mit ins Gehirn eingesetzten Kontroll-Chips zu willenlosen gehorchenden Sklaven zu machen.

Eluam Ran'perah war einer dieser Bosse.

Wenn auch eher eines der kleineren Lichter in den vielen verzweigten Bunkern von Torfan. Doch er hatte trotzdem einen sehr guten Fang gemacht. Am Rückweg war die Lebenserhaltung ihres Schiffes wegen Überlastung ein paar mal beinahe ausgefallen, so voll hatte er sein Schiff, einen umgerüsteter Passagiertransporter, mit Gefangenen gepackt.

Doch, anstatt sich in Reichtum und Erfolg zu sonnen, hatte er sich seit der Plünderung nur mit einem Problem nach dem andern herumgeschlagen müssen.

Diesmal war es ein Gefangener, der seinen Männer zu schaffen machte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie es der alte Mann angestellt hatte, aber seine Mannschaft war sichtlich überfordert mit ihm.

So kam es, dass der große Pirat Ran'perah sich in einem Raum mit dem Alten wieder fand, zusammen mit Vier seiner Bewacher, die ihn ratlos anschauten, und einem Techniker, der verzweifelt versuchte eine beschädigte Schwarzmarkkopie eines streng geheimen STG-Übersetzungsprogramms für die menschliche Sprache zum Laufen zu bringen.

Der Techniker hämmerte genervt mir seiner Faust auf sein Omnitool ein und atmete erleichtert auf als dies schließlich das laufende Programm anzeigte.

„Nun,", wandte sich der kleine Piratenkönig dem Gefangenen zu: „Wieso machst du es meinen Leuten so schwer? Nicht das dies irgendetwas ändern würde, ich bin nur neugierig."

„Weil meine Überlebenschancen höher sind als eure.", erwiderte der Angesprochene ruhig und berechnend.

„Ist sie das?", lachte Ran'perah, und seine Männer stimmten kurz darauf mit ein. Nachdem er aufgehört hatte lehnte er sich auf seinem Stuhl nach vorne, faltete die Hände und stützte die Ellenbogen auf seine Oberschenkel, dann fragte er: „Und wie kommt das? Ich bin neugierig."

„Weil ich mehr weis.", erwiderte der Alte ruhig.

„Das musst du mir jetzt erklären.", kommentierte der kleine Unterweltboss die Aussage unter den verwirrten Blicken seiner Untergebenen.

„Ich weis zum Beispiel, wen ihr da überfallen habt und wie er darauf reagieren wird."

„Und wie werdet ihr Würmer darauf reagieren?"

Der Alte nahm tief Luft und fing an zu erzählen: „Um das ganze zu verstehen, musst du deinen neu gewählten Feind kennen, und begreifen, dass es mehr als nur eine Hand voll dünn besiedelter Welten sind die ihr gegen euch aufgebracht habt."

Die Batarianischen Schwerkriminellen schienen unschlüssig ob sie den neuen Informationen trauen konnten. Der Piratenkapitän hingegen blieb ruhig und hörte aufmerksam zu. Ihn schien die Geschichte des Alten gut zu unterhalten.

„Die ihr angegriffen habt, nennen sich selbst Menschen. Und die letzten Zehn Jahre haben die Menschen nichts anderes Gemacht als sich von einem großen und verheerenden Krieg zu erholen, in dem es um nichts Geringeres als die Auslöschung besagter Spezies ging.

Ihr habt, wissentlich oder aus purer Ignoranz, einen der Planeten angegriffen, der am Sichersten galt, bei einem Volk, dass das letzte halbe Jahrhundert damit zugebracht hat um sein überleben zu kämpfen.", der Alte legte eine Pause ein, und beobachtete die ratlos dreinschauenden Piraten. Nur der Anführer behielt die Ruhe.

„Was wird also ein paranoider erfahrener Soldat machen, dessen vermeintlich sicheres Haus geplündert, Frau vergewaltigt und Tochter entführt wurde? Was würdest du tun?"

x

Es herrschte reges Treiben in den Sphären von Omega.

Seit vor drei Wochen die Turianische Grenzflottille verschwunden war, hatte das organisierte Verbrechen geboomt. Der Großteil der Batariansichen Sklavenjäger war zwar nach Torfan gezogen, doch die die geblieben waren hatten reiche Beute in nur spärlich bis gar nicht verteidigte Kolonien und Frachter Routen machen können.

Ähnlich erging es den restlichen zwielichtigen Wirtschaftszweigen.

Eigentlich hätte sich Aria zufrieden zurück lehnen können, um ihrem Reichtum beim Wachsen zuzusehen. Denn dieser neue Reichtum kam früher oder später zu ihr, Königen von Omega.

Eigentlich.

Doch wie jedes schnellverdiente Geld hatte auch diese einen Haken. Einen äußerst bösen und nicht direkt sichtbaren noch dazu.

Vor einer halben Stunde war ein Kreuzer unbekannter Bauart im System erschienen und hatte nach Andockkoordinaten verlangt.

Nach anfänglicher Verwirrung, fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen inoffizielle Informanten in den verschiedenen Regierungen der Citadel-Ratsvölker zu kontaktieren und einer nicht unwesentlichen Spenden an den besten und wohl mysteriösesten Datenhändler der Galaxie später hatte sie ein Dosier über diese Fremden erhalten.

Und was sie da las gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.

Nicht das es besonders viel gewesen wäre, nein der Bericht viel äußerst dürftig aus. Es waren die wenigen Daten die aufgelistet waren, die ihr Sorgen machten.

Wie zum Beispiel die beiden Turianischen Brigaden, die bei der Rückeroberung einer angeblich sichern und wohlauf befindlichen Kolonie verheizt worden waren um eine Stadt aus Bauruinen zurück zu erobern, die von keinen 300 Man der Invasionskräfte gehalten wurde.

Oder die vernichtend geschlagene Flotte die diese Rückeroberung decken sollte. Auch wenn das Turianische Militär diese Gefecht offiziell als gewinn verbuchte, so waren über ein dutzend zerstörte und einige kampfunfähige Kreuzer sowie ein schwer lädiertes Schlachtschiff in ihren Augen keine Siegerflotte. Vor allem, da es sich bei dem Gegner um ein einzelnes fast Sturmreifgeschossenes Schlachtschiff gehandelte hatte.

Schluss endliche war sie zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, ihnen die Landeerlaubnis zu erteilen. Da die Unbekannten nicht einfach das Feuer eröffnet hatten, mussten sie etwas von ihr wollen. Sie würde die erste Autorität der bekanten Galaxie sein, die Kontakt mit ihnen aufnehmen würde. Dieser Gedanke amüsiert sie.

Ja das Schicksal war ein launisches und tragisch komisches Biest.

Der Kreuzer war gerade an seiner vorgesehenen Position angedockt und die Luftschleuse hatte sich geöffnet.

Interessiert betrachtete die Königin von Omega auf dem Holobildschirm vor ihr, wie ein gutes Dutzend Humanoiden in Panzerungen den Dockbereich sicherten. Arias eigene Sicherheitskräfte waren bereits vor Ort und hatten alle Zivilisten aus dem Bereich entfernt. Nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

Eine einzelne Gestalt in Uniform und scheinbar unbewaffnet trat aus der Luftschleuse in den Dockbereich, umringt von fünf weiteren Soldaten mit verspiegelten Visieren.

Ihnen folgte eine Kreatur, die sogar die wuchtigen Elcor in den Schatten stellte. Die über drei Meter große Gestalt schaffte es gerade so durch die Luftschleuse. Als sie in den Dockbereich gelangte hielten Arias Truppen den Atem an. Auf seinen aus dem Rücken ragenden langen stacheln saß ein kleiner Gnom, der wohl den Meisten entgangen sein musste.

Einer ihrer Leutnants trat vor begrüßte den uniformierten Neuankömmling. Dann bat er ihn und seine Leibwächter ihnen zu folgen.

Es dauerte eine weitere halbe Stunde bis ihre Gäste das Afterlife betraten. Sie hatte ihnen natürlich nicht das Dock direkt davor gegeben.

Der Uniformierte marschierte mit seinen fünf Leibwächtern in den Club, als würden sie den Laden übernehmen. Das gefiel Aria überhaupt nicht.

Zwei der Wachen blieben am Ende der Treppe zurück, die zu ihrer Lounge führte. Die restlichen Drei verteilten sich im Raum, während der Uniformierte die zwei Stufen zu ihrer Sitzecke hinauf stieg und vor ihr stehen blieb.

„Danke für den raschen, unbürokratischen Empfang Misses T'loak. Ich bin Commander Jerome vom United Nation Space Command", begrüßte er sie.

Aria lächelte. Mit dem alte Spiel, ich weis wer du bist, konnte man sie nicht beeindrucken. Dafür war sie zu berühmt und berüchtigt.

„Nun Mister Jerome, was kann ich für sie tun.", erwiderte sie.

„Bevor wir anfangen, gehört der Salarianer zu ihnen?", fragte ihr Gast beinahe beiläufig.

Ihre Antwort darauf war kurz: „Nein."

Er nickte einem seiner Leibwächter zu.

Ohne weitere Worte wirbelte der Mann herum, riss sein Gewehr hoch und feuerte einen einzelnen Schuss ab.

Der batarianische Leutnant in seiner Schusslinie zuckte zusammen, während der Rest von Arias Leuten die Waffen auf den Commander und seine Männer richtete.

Mit einem dumpf durch den Raum hallenden Aufschlag landete der Körper zu Boden. Verdutzt blickten Arias Sicherheitskräfte auf den in der Ecke liegenden Salariener. Aus einem Loch im Kopf rannen allerlei Körperflüssigkeiten und Teile seines Gehirns, während ein Großteil über Wand in der Ecke verteilt war, in der er unentdeckt gestanden hatte.

Der Batarianische Leutnant, der zuvor noch zusammengezuckt war, nahm den Leichnam als erster unter die Lupe.

„Sehr hochentwickelter Tarnfeldgenerator, sieht nach STG aus.", berichtete er während seiner provisorisch schnellen Untersuchung.

„Mir scheint sie haben ein Sicherheitsproblem.", kommentierte der Commander dies kühl.

„Das ist mein Problem und geht sie nichts an.", erwiderte die Herrscherin von Omega bloßgestellt und fuhr in sachlichem geschäftsmäßigen Ton fort: „Sie sind sicher nicht hergekommen um mit mir über meine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zu reden."

Der Commander begann ohne Umschweife mit seinem Vortrag: „Wie sie bereits mitbekommen haben, steht das galaktische Mächteverhältnis vor einem Umbruch. Um Missverständnisse und unnötige Konfrontationen zu vermeiden wurde ich entsandt um einige Abmachungen mit ihnen zu treffen."

„Was heißen soll, dass ich mich ihnen unterwerfe und ihrer Herrschaft unterstelle.", meinte die Asari abschätzend hochnäsig.

„Nein.", stellte der Commander klar: „Vielmehr bin ich Cäsar, der Königin Kleopatra ihr Königreich lässt, solange sie die getroffenen Abmachungen einhält."

In Arias Mimik war die Frage nach der Bedeutung dieses Vergleichs mehr oder weniger deutlich zu sehen, doch sie hielt sie zurück.

Sachlich wie zuvor fuhr sie fort: „Und welche Abmachungen wären das?"

Der Commander lächelte, anscheinend gefiel ihm ihre direkte Art.

„Jeder Menschlicher Sklave in ihrem Besitz ist frei zu lassen und an uns zu übergeben. Des weitern muss jeder Mensch, der gegen seinen Willen fest gehalten wird, befreit und anständig versorgt werden, bis wir ihn abholen. Hierfür werden wir regelmäßig ihnen Besuche abstatten und zeitweilig Unterstützung zur Verfügung stellen. Wir werden ihnen auch die Möglichkeit geben uns zu kontaktieren, so dass sie bei größeren Aufkommen keine überfüllten Gästequartiere zu befürchten haben. Jedes Schiff, das mit der batarianischen Kolonie Torfan in Verbindung gebracht werden kann, ist entweder der Zugang zu ihrem Machtbereich zu untersagen, oder zu beschlagnahmen. Das United Nation Space Command rät ihnen jedwede Beziehung zu Sklavenhändlern, die nicht der Befreiung ihres Frachtgutes dient, zu unterlassen. Nur um etweilige Missverständnissen vorzubeugen. Einen allgemeinen Zugang zu ihrer Station würden wir auf jeden Fall zu schätzen wissen."

„Auch wenn ich selbst nicht im Sklavengeschäft besonders Aktiv bin, verlangen sie, dass ich auf einen beträchtlichen Teil meiner Einnahmen verzichte, indem ich diese der Station verweise.", erwiderte Aria: „Was springt für mich dabei raus."

„Handel mit Gütern, wie es sie im ganzen Citadel-Raum und den Terminus Systemen nicht gibt.", antwortet er ihr mit einem Lächeln: „Zwar nur nichtkritische Güter, doch wer das Monopol hat bestimmt den Preis."

„Habe ich sie Richtig verstanden, ich nehme ihnen einen Großteil ihrer Arbeit ab, indem ich ihre Bürger für sie befreie und einsammle und im Gegenzug bekomme ich ein paar Lebensmittelrationen und Spielzeug?"

„Sehen sie es mal so, wir haben eine Aufgabe, die sie wesentlich effektiver bewältigen könnten und durch diese Abmachungen müssen wir weder Ressourcen aufwenden um alle einzeln zu befreien, noch um uns einer weitern Schließung eines Sklavenumschlagplatzes zu kümmern. Auch wenn wir die Ressourcen für eine solche Aktion haben, wieso Kompliziert wenn es auch Einfach geht. Die beschlagnahmten Schiffe können sie natürlich auch behalten.", versuchte Jerome sie zu überzeugen.

"Wenn Sie es vorziehen das Angebot abzulehnen, werden wir Gezwungen sein die Administration auf dieser Station zu ändern.", fuhr er nach einer Schweigeminute fort.

"Kennen Sie die erste Regel auf Omega? Niemand legt sich mit Aria an!", erwiderte sie mit aggressivem Ton.

"Das UNSC beabsichtig nicht sich mit Ihnen "Anzulegen" oder um die Kontrolle auf dieser Station zu kämpfen.", lächelte er verschmitzt.

"Was meinen Sie da . . ."

"Wir würden sie lediglich beschießen bis nur noch Staubkorngroße Partikel von ihr übrig sind.", mit einem kalten Lächeln auf den Lippen lehnte er sich vor bis sein Mund neben Arias Ohr war und flüsterte: "Glauben Sie mir, darin sind wir sehr gut."

Die Asari blickte ihn lange abschätzend an.

Nach einem langen stillen Moment kam ihr nur ein Wort über die Lippen.

X

Nos Astra war heiß um diese Jahreszeit. Auch wenn das die fünf großen Gestalten in ihren klimatisierten Anzügen nicht wirklich beeinflusste, trotz der Tatsache, dass sie in ein kleinem, fensterlosen, nichtklimatisierten Hinterzimmer eines schwach frequentierten Privatraumhafen gepfercht waren.

Die um mehr als einen Kopf kleinere blaue Gestalt neben ihnen jedoch lief der Schweiß nur so herunter.

„Diese verdammten Asari-Kleider. Welcher grenzdebile MND-Vollidiot hat bitte die Winterkollektion organisiert.", fluchte die Agentin.

Die fünf Spartaner lachten.

„Das ist nicht lustig.", fauchte ihre Kontaktperson: „Schon schlimm genug, dass der MND mich blau angemalt hat, dazu noch mit einer permanenten Farbe."

„Wissen wir. Sie haben hier denn schwierigen Job. Also was hat die Echse am Terminal erzählt?", fragte sie der Anführer des Feuerteams.

„Er bestätigte unsere Vermutung. Die primären Zielpersonen sind hier durch gekommen.", antwortete die Undercover-Agentin: „Sie kamen, wie MND berichtete, mit einer gewissen Nassana Dantius an und wurden unter Bewachung in eine dieser fliegenden Autos geladen."

„Wo wurden sie hingebracht?", schoss der Scharfschütze des Teams vor.

„Wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, in ihrem Penthaus.", erwiderte die Blaugefärbte.

Keine Stunde später hatten sie sich einen Transporter organisiert der das ganze Team auch tragen könnte. Die Steuerung war VI-Unterstützung erstaunlich einfach zu meistern.

Zwei der Spartaner setzte die Offizierin einen Block entfernt ab. Von Schatten zu Schatten sprintend begaben sie sich in Richtung des Hochhauses. Dank der späten Stunden und Lauffaulheit der Asari war niemand auf der Straße der sie hätte sehen können.

In wenigen Momenten hatten die Spartaner den Weg bis zum Gebäude hingelegt.

Einer von ihnen aktivierte die holografische Türklinke und sie gingen in den seitlich hervorstehenden Trägern in Deckung.. Die Tür ging auf und blieb in der Position stehen.

„Verdammt, die beschissene Türsteuerung hat schon wieder einen Treffer.", hallte die Turianische Stimme eines Stimme eines Wachmanns aus der nun offenen Tür.

„Ich ruf den Technik-Dienst, die sollen das Problem beseitigen.", ertönte eine zweite Stimme die einer Asari gehörte.

Der Turianer hatte sich derweil an der Tür zu schaffen gemacht. Die Versuche mittels seines Omnitools die Tür zu reparieren gab er schnell auf.

„Sie haben gut reden. Ihr Asari seit für solche Klimazonen wie geschaffen. Ihr schwitzt ja nicht einmal.", keuchte das Knochengesicht, während er mit purer Muskelkraft versuchte die Tür wieder zu schließen.

„Ich weis nicht wer dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt hat, aber wir Asari schwitzen durchaus.", erwiderte seine Kollegin.

„Ich habe noch keine von euch Schweißgebadet rumlaufen sehen."; brummte er.

„Das liegt daran, dass wir im Verhältnis wesentlich weniger Transpirieren als andere Spezies. Außerdem wird dieser Prozess von unserer Biotik unterstützt, weswegen wir nur in extremsten Fällen sichtbar Schweiß absondern.", belehrte sie ihn.

„Könnten sie mir helfen, anstelle Unterricht über die Asari Physiologie zu geben?", erwiderte der genervte Turianer.

„Ich komm ja schon.", antwortet sie nur.

Da schlugen die beiden Spartaner zu.

x

Kommissarin Anaya schoss mit ihrem Dienstwagen durch die Straßen von Nos Astra. Es war gerade dunkel geworden.

Sie landete direkt vor dem was einmal Nassana Dantius Residenz gewesen war. Die Fassade war an mehreren Stellen beschädigt und die Struktur litt unter dem in die Seite des Gebäudes gerammten Luftfahrzeug.

„Was ist hier passiert?", fragte sie eine der Technikerinnen.

„Das heraus zu finden ist eigentlich ihr Job. Ich versorge sie nur mit den Fakten dazu.", erwiderte die Technikerin.

Anaya warf ihr einen düsteren Blick zu, worauf die Technikerin ohne Umschweife fort fuhr: „Ich beginne mal von ganz vorne. Die beiden Wachleute im Foye berichteten, dass circa während des Sonnenuntergangs die Automatik der Eingangstür versagte. Die Tür öffnete zwar, schloss allerdings nichtmehr. Zuerst versuchte der Turianer sie manuell zu schließen, als ihm das nicht gelang, rief der seine Kollegin zu Hilfe. Nachdem sich beide an der Tür zu schaffen gemacht hatten wurden sie niedergeschlagen. Soweit ist es auch auf den Überwachungsaufnahmen dokumentiert.", sie unterbrach kurz und lies das besagte Material auf ihrem Omnitool laufen.

Zwei riesige Schatten vielen durch die Tür, während die beiden Wachmänner damit beschäftigt waren diese wieder zu schließen, und zerrten die beiden aus dem Blickfeld der Kamera. Dann viel sie aus.

„Ich habe die Profile mit Zeit und Sonnenstand vergleichen. Was auch immer das war, es ist verdammt groß. Überragt einen durchschnittlichen Kroganer.", spekulierte die Technikerin.

„Die Statur passt nicht dazu.", erwiderte die Ermittlerin.

„Das war ja nur der Anfang.", fuhr die Technikerin fort: „Kurze Zeit später meldeten die Sensoren eine Erschütterung im Penthaus. Wie sich herausstellte hat irgendetwas ein Loch in den Landeplatz durch die Decke gerissen."

„Jemand hat sich durch die Decke gesprengt?", fragte Anaya skeptisch nach.

„Nein, vielmehr ist etwas mit viel Wucht durchgeschlagen. Es sind einige Audiodateien vorhanden, die ein anschließendes Feuergefecht enthalten, aber sämtliche Kameras des Komplexes sind ab der kaputten Tür tot. Das interessante kommt noch. Nur wenige Augenblick später ist eine Luftabwehrrakete in eines der Nachbargebäude eingeschlagen. Sie wurde auf einen Transporter abgefeuert, den die Kameras des besagten Gebäudes wenige später erfassten."

„Dann geben sie eine Suchmeldung nach dem Transporter raus.", meinte die Kommissarin grimmig.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein. Vor etwa einer Stunde ist dieser Transporter im Dantius Park abgestürzt.", erwiderte die Angesprochene: „Ich lehne mich mal weit aus dem Fenster und sage der technische Defekt war der Treffer einer Boden-Luft-Rakete."

Die Technikern nickte.

„Mam, der Abgestürzte Transporter wurde vor nicht einmal drei Stunden an einem Privatraumhafen in der Nähe gemietet.", platzte eine Untergebene in das Gespräch.

Anaya zögerte nicht. Ohne Umschweife rannte sie zu ihrem Flugauto und düste davon in Richtung Raumhafen.

Unter heulen des Antriebs kam das Polizeiauto vor dem kleinen Privatflugfeld zum stehen. Anaya und drei ihrer Kolleginnen sprangen heraus und liefen zum Eingang des Terminals. Dort wartet schon ein hippelicher Salarianer auf sie.

„Wo haben sie die Frau gesehen.", fragte die Kommissarin ohne Umschweife.

„Sie kam vor etwa sechs Stunden mit ihrem Schiff hier an, daran erinnere ich mich genau. Sie war alleine und hatte fünf schwere Container dabei die unser Personal für sie ins Facht Terminal transportiert hat, wo diese nochimmer auf den Zoll warten.", erwiderte der Gefragte.

„Welches ist ihr Schiff?", fragte die Asari ungeduldig, während ihr Blick über die abgestellten Luxusliner schweifte.

„Ähm, das gerade abhebt.", meinte der Angestellte.

„Die Raumkontrolle soll es abfangen", rief sie ihren Kolleginnen zu, die hecktisch versuchten die zuständigen Behörden zu erreichen.

Oben im Orbit sprang das Schiff auf Überlichtgeschwindigkeit, bevor eines der Militärschiffe es abfangen konnte.

x

Langsammer als gewollt humpelte sie durch die Straßen von Nos Astra. Der Absturz hatte sie ganzschön mitgenommen.

Neben ihr lief der Junge, den sie aus dem Wolkenkratzer gerettet hatten. Team-Echo und das Mädchen hatten sich unterwegs von ihnen trennen müssen, als ein Fahrzeug der Ordnungshüter ihnen nahe gekommen war. Zum Glück war ihre Verkleidung da noch in Takt gewesen. Die Polizistinnen waren nach einem kurzen ausleuchten der Gasse weiter gefahren. Den Jungen in der Ecke hinter einem Container versteckt hatten sie nicht bemerkt. Sie war vermutlich für einen Penner gehalten worden, oder so etwas ähnliches.

Müde lies sie sich in einer Nische nieder. Mit ihren blauen Finger fuhr sie sich durch ihr Haar. Die Tentakelattrappe hatte sie schon einige Straßen zuvor verloren.

Der Junge, keine 10 Jahre alt, ging neben ihr in die Knie.

Die ganze Zeit war er ruhig und unauffällig geblieben und hatte ihren Anweisungen Folge geleistet. Er hatte sogar ohne auf ihre Anweisung zu warten instinktiv ein Versteck gesucht, wenn sich ein weiteres Fahrzeug genährter hatte.

„Junge, wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte die Agentin erschöpft.

„John.", erwiderte er.

Sie lächelte: „Du bist ein guter Soldat, John."

Das Lob lies seinen ersten Gesichtsausdruck nicht verschwinden, doch Stolz mischte sich in seinen besorgten Blick.

„Ich will nicht, dass sie wegen mir sterben.", meinte John.

Unter ihr lachen mischte sich ein Schluckauf, und ihr Grinsen wurde rot.

„Ich sterbe nicht wegen dir.", erwiderte sie dem Jungen, unterbrach kurz um Blut auf den Asphalt zu spucken und fuhr dann fort: „Daran sind nur diese vieräugigen Sklavenjäger schuld."

„Dafür werde ich alle hässlichen Vieräugler töten!", schrie der Junge fast.

Der Blick der Agentin wurde ernst: „Nur weil einige von ihnen schlecht sind, haben nicht alle den Tod verdient. Erinnerst du dich an die Eliten? Sie waren mal unsere schlimmsten Feinde, doch ohne den Gebieter gäb es uns wahrscheinlich nichtmehr."

Einzelne Tränen rannen dem Jungen die Wangen hinunter.

„Nicht weinen.", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen: „Du musst erst einmal überleben. Wenn du von dem Planeten herunter gekommen bist, kannst du um mich Trauern."

Sie überreichte ihm ihren Schocker, den sie gut unter den Winterkleid versteckt hatte und befahl im: „Geh."

Der Junge lief los, ohne sich ein weiteres Mal um zu drehen. Lange nach dem er um die Ecke verschwunden war, vernahm sie ein Donnern in der Ferne. Es kündigte den sauren Regen an der ihr die Farbe vom Gesicht und der Haut waschen würde. Ihr Leichnam würde der lokalen Polizei viele ungewöhnliche Fragen bereiten. Ob diese je alle gelöst werden würden, war ungewiss. Auch kümmerte es sie nicht.

Mit einem letzten Atemzug frische kühlerer Luft starb sie, in einer Gosse an einer Wand gelehnt, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.


End file.
